Trying To Be Apart Of Something
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Lucy is a New WWE Diva with a strong attitude. But will her defense barrier crumble when she get's to know Kane & Undertaker? Will Mark ever trust a woman again? Will Glen ever get the girl he's chasing without Mark interfering? UndertakerxOcxKane
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy Banner – A girl aged 26 who had moved to America with her best friend at the meer age of 18. Spent years training at OVW and has finally made it to WWE. Very clutzy woman with a sharp tongue, but is the image she gives out the real her?_

_Heidi Clifton – A girl aged 27, calls herself a freak and proud, her red hair inspired by her hero Jeff Hardy. Her and her best friend had shared the same dream since the age of 13 now they made it Heidi just needs to give her confidence a boost and maybe get past her issues with men._

Lucy watched her friend on the television screen in the locker room. Heidi was going against Maryse in her first singles match and wasn't succeeding. Vickie Guerrero had made it very clear she didn't like these girls from the start, it was proven when Lucy had been banned from ringside. Lucy heard a loud cough and she looked up at the game standing over her.

"What do you want now?" Lucy asked rolling her eyes.

"Have you finished with our dressing room yet we kinda need to change" HHH said.

Lucy had made it obvious since she joined the WWE she _was_ going to make an impression on the fans and her work colleges; maybe that's why Vince hired her. She had made many friends and many enemies in the few weeks of being here, which included Paul Levesque the game himself.

"Just get changed I've seen everything before" She said waving him off

Paul gave a hearty laugh and sat down untying his trainers, this girl was insane. Normally a girl would blush or scream or something. Not her she didn't give a damn what he did as long as she got what she needed.

Heidi's match finished giving her, her first loss. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she walked backstage. `Damn I nearly had her' She thought. Heidi looked at the divas surrounding Maryse. This was just like school; you had the populars and then the low lives like her but she wasn't here to make friends she just needed to get the job done.

"Ok that's me done" Lucy said walking out of Paul's dressing room knitted out in her ring gear. Paul had been kicked out of his own room so she could get prepared for her match. This girl was really something. He whistled at her and she glared. He couldn't help himself he knew a looker when he saw one. Lucy had took the time to get a tan before she started work, she was a pale thing and the English weather didn't help her at all. Paul looked at her in interest nice body her black top cut off right above her stomach, it had been designed with roses and thorns, the same pattern ran down her shorts then it was just her lovely legs, her hair was wavy since Lucy couldn't be bothered to attack it with straighteners , it was clipped back with a clip which had a red bow. She really lived up to the name Wild Rose.

"See you later chuck" She said kissing Paul's cheek and then ran off. Lucy laughed to herself she would of probably died if she did that a few years earlier, she used to have the biggest crush on him.

"LUCY!!!"

Lucy turned around to see her pal running towards her, she grasped her in a tight hug as her friend was breathless. She felt bad not seeing her friend after her match but she was caught up, she would of helped if she could but Vickie.

"Hey chuck I seen your match it was really great you came so close"

She was cut off by Heidi shaking her head. "Vickie's calling you out, you need to go before she gets Adam"

"Oh urm,.. Ok I'll see you later" Lucy said then ran off, her music Halo by Soil queued and she went out smiling looking at the most important people to her. Her fans. She clapped hands she gave a thumbs up to signs, they made her job worthwhile and no-one not even Vickie could take that away from her. She walked up the steel steps and waited on the top one, turning to face the fans. She smiled at them all and climbed in the ring.

Vickie didn't like her one bit. How dare she come into _her_ ring and start taking away her fans it just wasn't acceptable and she needed to be taught a lesson.

"Excuse me!!" Vickie screeched

Lucy rolled her eyes and took the mic off the technician and walked over to Vickie.

"Excuse you! This crowd like to roar am I right Houston?" Lucy yelled standing on the turnbuckle, the crowd gave a loud response and Lucy smiled jumping down. She leant against it and sighed.

"Ok Vickie what have you called me out for this time?"

"I would like to announce that you and your skanky tag team partner will be punished tonight. I've set a match for The Misfortunates against my babykins rival and his brother. The Misfortunates against. The Brothers Of Destruction!" Vickie said cackling.

Lucy stood there horrified for a moment then swallowed it yelling at Vickie. She shook her head and climbed out the ring heading backstage. Yes she was tough but two giants against two women no way she had to go speak to one of them immediately maybe they could make Vickie change her mind. Undertaker or Kane? She gulped hard and headed to the abandoned part of the arena, goosebumps appeared as the lights flickered as she got further and further into the darkness until she found the darkest corner. The only thing she could see was two green eyes staring at her.

"I understand my presence here is not wanted but as you know me and my friend will be tag teaming against you and your brother. I completely understand it's not good for you or Kane's image to have us as opponents as we are not quite near your standards" Lucy looked up off the floor and dodged eye contact with the staring eyes. Staring right into her soul.

"I apologize for future reference, I hope one day I can make sure Vickie doesn't make the same mistake" Lucy said feeling her fist's curl up, her anger towards Vickie had just sunk in but now was not the time to express it. She gave him a small nod and left, sighing deeply.

Heidi grabbed Lucy and pulled her into the dressing room frowning at her big time.

"You had to run your mouth didn't you? Making us face them! Hey Luce you may want a death wish but I certainly don't!" Heidi said panicking. Lucy took grasp of her friends shoulders and shook her.

"Stop your gonna hurt yourself before you even get to the ring, just try not to think about it kay?" Lucy asked trying to calm her friend's nerves. The door knocked and Lucy opened it to see a man not very taller than her with his blonde hair hanging down which had previously been gelled up high.

"Is Heidi here? I'm Shannon. Moore, Shannon Moore" He said offering a hand. Lucy smiled and shook her head, Heidi had some nerve chasing her crushes and now look, he was asking for her. She shook his hand and opened the door wider.

"I'll see you out there Heidi" Lucy said then left.

Readymade hit the arena loudly as the two girls came out, the red haired one heading straight to the ring but when getting there giving her 3 finger sign before getting in the ring. The other stayed spending time with fans smiling away before running into the ring. Heidi showed off her flexibility by doing her signature backflip while Lucy hyped up the crowd. They then looked at each other and got out the ring waiting for their opponents. Lucy hoped that she managed to show The Undertaker she wasn't the bad guy in all of this. The dreaded gongs started as the lights went down, Heidi and Lucy stared for a few minutes before the flames spooked them both. Both men soon appeared and Lucy felt Heidi grab her arm. They walked down together slowly it seemed too fast for Lucy's liking she wanted them to take forever and a day before she had to face them. They watched as Kane stopped walking as Undertaker climbed the steel steps stealing a glance at the two terrified women. He rose his arms bringing light back to the arena and Lucy felt herself become less afraid. But those eyes petrified her, she couldn't even hold eye contact with her best friend and she certainly didn't want too with him. Kane climbed over the top rope and they knew what was coming when he stood in the middle of the ring. Heidi hid behind Lucy as Kane brought his arms up then down violently. The flames appeared and Lucy did get a little scared but then nudged her friend.

"Pull yourself together girl" She hissed. Lucy wanted to make a good impression as always, Heidi hated her for that, why couldn't she ever be happy with herself instead she showed everyone a leader figure a woman who depended on herself when really she couldn't. Kane walked around glancing at them both Lucy didn't hold the eye contact as she looked at Undertaker, removing his hat slowly then the eyes again. It made her shiver.

They got onto the ring apron and watched as Kane was going in first, Heidi built up the courage to go in first aswell. The bell rang and Heidi just looked at the big man. He glanced down and smiled at her.

"This is going to be fun" He said slowly.

Heidi gulped and ran back to her friend tagging her in. Lucy frowned at her friend's weakness. She knew Heidi had a problem but still. Lucy glared at the big man and stood tall infront of him. He just smirked and tagged The Undertaker in, letting him deal with the girls. Undertaker stood in the ring lifting his fists up in his boxing position. `This is more like it' Lucy thought, aslong as she kept speedy he wouldn't be able to punch her violently. The Undertaker backed Wild Rose into a corner, going to swing a punch but she ducked going to the other corner, he tried the same and she did the same. Lucy ran at the ropes and tried to give him the running bulldog, it didn't work when someone grabbed her foot pulling her to the ground. She frowned looking at Edge there, she got out the ring pretty more than pissed of glaring at him.

"You want to get involved?" She asked stepping up to him, he smiled and grabbed her wrist when she tried to hit him, instead of slapping him she kneed him in the nuts. Heidi joined her side not afraid of Edge at all. The Brothers looked at each other and got out the ring. Undertaker parted the girls in the middle and stood infront of Edge. Edge looked scared then grabbed hold of the first thing he saw. Lucy, he held her for his own protection, she kicked and tried to hit him but didn't scream. She would never scream. Undertaker's glare became softer but turned to anger once again when Edge pushed the girl into the ring post.

"Shit!" Lucy said frustrated as she felt her lip bleed, Heidi had joined with Kane to chase Edge off with a chair, she looked for The Undertaker but gave up when he wasn't in her sight then sucked on her lip.

"Wild Rose"

She looked up to see The Undertaker towering over her, he offered her a hand. She hesitated. `A touch from a deadman, hmm it's a new experience' She put her hand in his and he pulled her up and helped her into the ring. She went to look down but instead someone lifted her chin, she was once again looking into those emerald eyes, his hand stayed there as he ran a finger over her lip.

"Excuse me!"

There eye contact broke to look at Vicky sitting in her chair steaming.

"How dare you and your friend make a mockery of my edge!" She said glaring at Lucy who just glared back. "And how dare you and your brother get involved Undertaker! Next week it will be you verses the Big Show. And you.." She looked at Lucy. "Will be fighting your partner"

When Lucy got backstage she found Heidi being comforted in the arms of Shannon Moore. Now she was sincerely alone. Lucy headed back to Paul's dressing room, got changed and left him a note of appreciation. Then walked outside to her baby, who needed a man when she had this? Her Gary Wattis El Diablo ll Rigid. Lucy's baby project from the start she had finally managed to buy her dream Chopper a few weeks ago and now here it was sitting here waiting for her.

On my drive to the hotel she stopped off at Eddie's. Lucy walked in there smiling when Eddie saw her, he came over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey lil girl" He said smiling.

"Hey Eddie sorry to just drop by like this" Lucy said blushing.

Eddie smiled at her, he loved this little girl like a daughter. He had met her a few months ago when she planned to buy a house in Texas. She was pretty fascinated by the Bikes in here, he caught her and she started smiling when he asked her what she was after. Then she started working for him doing paint jobs on the bikes that came in and average repairs. This shy little woman had touched his heart.

"Your accent is wearin off chick" He said going back to cleaning the bike.

"Really? I hope it does I had sounding so formal" She said rolling her eyes.

"Really. You're not so formal on the screen though. I was tempted to come see ya"

"You promised you wouldn't let the thought cross your mind" She said helping herself to the last cookie in the biscuit tin. She was always allowed the last one.

"Well I do have more than one friend working there ya know darlin" He said laughing as she tripped over her own feet. She was caught by someone though; she opened an eye to see the same eyes that had stared her out all evening. She jumped up and slowly edged away and muttered a "Thanks" before getting back behind the counter. She hid behind a magazine nibbling on a biscuit.

"Mark! Good to have ya here" Eddie said getting up. Mark smiled at the old man, his short grey hair and his fading beard.

"Good to see ya too Eddie. I wondered have ma new parts come yet?" Mark asked .

"Lucy darlin can ya check if Mark's part's have come yet? It's Mark Calaway"

"Yes Eddie I do know who Mark Calaway is!" Lucy snapped typing away on the computer. Mark shook his head. Girl had some temper, if he had his way she'd be across his lap.

"Steel baffles and Chrome Polish?" Lucy asked her head peeping over the screen. Mark looked at her and nodded.

"They should be here in a week or two" Lucy said then grabbed her coat wandering past Mark and hugged Eddie.

"I'll see you when I'm back. Look after her for me" Lucy said sadly.

"I'll take good care of her. I'll pick her up tomorrow is that alright?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah you know where about in the house I leave the keys right?"

Eddie nodded and kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Cheer up pasty you know me you'll be with her again."

"I know I know. I'll speak to you soon"

She looked up at Mark and smiled a little.

"Thanks for before. And back in the ring"

"That was Undertaker not me" He said. Lucy felt hurt he was glaring at her for saying thanks? People are way too touchy nowadays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Part Own no-one apart from Lucy & Eddie, heck I don't even own Heidi**

**Keep reviewing!**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucy awoke at 7 and went downstairs, heading to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and took out Captain Crunch. She sat down eating it and sighed. The house was too quiet for her, she liked the thought of being in a man's arms, him cradling her when she was upset or her baking fresh food for him and the children. But who was she kidding this was never going to happen, she had two lives, two personas. She couldn't have a family while she was on the road constantly, she couldn't meet her dream man if she was too busy fighting other men. There was no way her hectic schedule could fit around a family.

"Morning"

Lucy watched Paul sit beside her smiling. They were all headed to the airport, Lucy was surprised how many people could fit per coach, she was just happy she wasn't sitting by Paul Wight, no room at all that way.

"Heya" Lucy responded with a yawn.

Paul shook his head, she didn't look in much good shape, she was wearing a blue hoody, baggy jeans, red converse, her hair had been brushed and left and her sunglasses were hiding her tired eyes.

"Ok Lucy how much sleep did you have and why am I getting the depressed vibe from you?" Paul asked lying back putting his hands on his stomach. Lucy looked at him and sighed.

"No family. Lonely, tired" She said putting her head against the window, looking out watching all the superstars board the coach. One particular guy caught her eye, he was wearing a grey shirt fitting perfectly around every muscle, his hair was tied back as the normal black bandana covered it. His black jeans and his biker boots, but those eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, Lucy sank in her seat and sighed once more.

Paul looked at her confused but shrugged it off and put his headphones in, he hated not seeing that smile on her face but there wasn't much he could do.

"C'mon keep moving"

Mark rolled his eyes as Brian Kendrick and his sidekick Ezekiel Jackson were holding up the queue to get into his seat. They were too busy talking to the Bella twins in the aisle instead of moving.

"MOVE!" Mark yelled angrily, Brian jumped and nodded quickly moving Ezekiel out the way, sitting in his seat. Glen chuckled and rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Calm down, ya in a rush?" Glen asked his southern accent coming through. Mark rolled his eyes and growled as they walked up. Mark's eyes peered over to Paul and his run in with that clumsy diva. He hurried past her. Glen looked at where Mark's eyes were and smiled, it was that diva from the match. He eyed her up and down and smiled, she was beautiful, exactly how he liked women. Glen sat down next to Mark and looked at him.

"What ya smiling at?" Mark asked, rummaging around to get his phone out.

"That diva we were against yesterday" Glen said. Women didn't come into his life very often but when they did he was prepared to fight for them if he had too. His marriage went tumbling down the hill as his wife complained that she wasn't getting any sex and she needed a stable family. Glen tried his best to give her what she wanted but instead he walked in on her and another man "satisfying" her needs.

"Which one?" Mark asked rolling his eyes. Glen had just been through a rough divorce he didn't need a skanky diva ruining his life, he hoped that it would just be sex with no strings. That's what Glen needed. Sex not a relationship, that's what Mark did and he's just fine.

"That feisty one, Wild Rose." Glen said not removing his eyes, he had to do something this girl was playing on his mind. Mark grumbled and started playing a game on his phone. He didn't want to hear about stupid diva's nor about relationships. Mark sighed, things had changed he couldn't pull women as good as he used too, times had changed. Women wanted a committed man and he was not that.

Lucy went around the departure lounge with Paul, he made her feel happy again. His stupid jokes and her persuading him to go shopping with her. Paul just wanted to see his friend happy again.

"Ok, ok how about this guy?" Lucy asked holding up a chimp teddy, Paul looked at it and contemplated buying it.

"Aurora would love it. Then for Murphy you could give her.." Lucy rummaged around the box of teddies and held up a small duck. "This one"

"Alright you've twisted my finger. What about Steph?" Paul asked taking the teddies.

"Urm,. I seen something over here. You go pay I'll find it"

"Alright don't be long missy" Paul said smiling, Lucy stuck out her tongue and ran off.

Lucy walked looking up at the shelves for Stephanie's present, she considered picking up some other stuff but she decided to buy them if she didn't find anything better. Her side collided with a wall, making her drop everything she picked up. Lucy looked up at not a wall but instead stood there was Kane.

"Oh I am so sorry" Lucy said blushing and stuttering. Bumping into a guy like Glen was not something to do especially since he was moody all the time, on and off screen. Lucy heard the man chuckle and he looked down at her.

"It was my fault I should of watched where I was going, here let me pick these up" Glen said bending down, just as she did. Her hands quickly grabbed everything she could whereas Glen only managed to pick up one thing since Lucy had got everything else.

"Here" Glen said handing it to her with a smile. Lucy looked at him strangely, why was he being nice to her?

"Thanks" Lucy said forcing a smile on her face. If he was making the effort to be nice then she would too.

"So the flight is going to drag a little" Lucy said walking around with him slowly, making conversation. Glen smiled at her, if this was she looked like when she was having a bad day then he couldn't wait for a good day. Maybe she was his ticket to happiness.

"Yeah these kind of flight's normally do. So what's your name I've been hearing alot about you"

"My name is Lucy good things I hope." Lucy said worriedly, alot of diva's didn't like her so she hoped he didn't judge a book by it's cover. Glen looked at the worried expression on her face.

"Good thing's and I seen that myself in our match. My name's Glen" He said.

Lucy smiled up at him, she was immediately becoming comfortable talking to him, he was so different from his character.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around to see Paul standing there with his hands on his hips. Lucy was about to get scolded she knew it. She looked back again and held out a hand.

"It was nice meeting you Glen. Thanks for before"

Glen smiled and took her hand, kissing the top of it. Lucy blushed but smiled anyway, it was cute when she blushed. Lucy went off to Paul still thinking about her encounter with Glen, it was unexpected. He was handsome, the type of man she wanted to be held by. Her thoughts were interrupted b y Paul clearing his throat.

"Missy do you know how long I have wanted to go get a coffee but stopped myself because I thought you'd be coming?"

"Sorry" She said looking down.

Getting told off was nothing new even at her age. Her mother who was back in England constantly rang her to tell her how happier she was without her yet still nagged her about things. If her brothers did something wrong it was always her fault even though she wasn't there. Her father wanted her to be aborted at birth and never gave much care for her.

Paul felt guilty and hugged her. He didn't want her going back into her depressed state and would die if he thought it was because of him. Lucy cuddled up to Paul and smiled, he really was a great friend.

"Where have ya been? I've been searchin for you everywhere!"

Glen rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Mark really needed to sort his life out, he was stressing over everything. His divorce was two years ago, why couldn't he get a woman already?

"Sorry pa I will never run off again" Glen said sarcastically drinking his coffee. Mark scowled at him and looked at the time. Glen was normally on time for things, Mark preferred it when he was moody at least he had no-one mouthing him. This woman was ruining him already.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy hollered happily as they pulled up outside the hotel, she grabbed her suitcase and turned to Paul. He was leaving her for a few days while he stayed with his family at his house. She hugged him and smiled.

"Make sure you give everyone a hug from me ok Pauline?"

Paul smiled and clipped her chin nodding.

"Will do Missy. Don't get in any trouble you got that?" Paul said more serious.

Lucy nodded; she didn't mean to be trouble she just was. With Paul gone and Heidi on injury leave because of something Adam did to her, she was gonna be pretty alone. But this was a chance for her to sort her head out and make sure work was the only thing in her mind.

She left Paul and headed to her hotel room and unpacked. Mark cussed as he pulled his suitcase along, today was not his day. The airport had lost his stuff and after an hour found it and then the hotel couldn't find what room his was in but after a while eventually did. Mark looked at his key and went to open the door but found it was already open. He walked in and found a suitcase on his bed and the shower drumming away on the bathroom tiles.

"What the hell this time?" Mark growled chucking his suitcase aside. He walked into the bathroom and found a very naked Wild Rose taking a shower. She looked at him wide eyed and started yelling at him trying to hide. Mark just stood there trying to find his tongue. He had never seen a better naked woman, he walked in here expecting someone to be in the shower didn't he?

"Are you deaf? Get the fuck out of here!"

Lucy could feel herself burning up, what the hell was the Undertaker doing in her bathroom? Infact why wasn't the Undertaker getting out?

"Listen her girlie I don't know who ya think ya are makin yourself cosy in my hotel room but I want you out!" Mark said angrily, he didn't like what this girl was doing to him. Maybe she was trying to play mind games with him, so she could be protected at Smackdown? Yeah that was the reason.

"Listen just go and wait out there so I can get dry" Lucy hissed angrily, annoyed that he was claiming it was his hotel room. What a jackass! Mark left, slamming the bathroom door.

Lucy finished in the shower, getting into the right frame of mind and cooling off from her tiff with Undertaker. She found him sitting on the bed giving her a death glare.

"Ok there must be some mistake. This is my room" Lucy said calmly.

"Lemme see ya key" Mark said still quite angry.

Lucy grabbed her jeans that had been flung into her suitcase and rummaged in the pockets, pulling out her key. She chucked it at him. He examined the keys and cussed. They were sharing.

"Listen here I don't want ya nonsense and I certainly don't want ya company. So lil girl you better stay out of my way" Mark said refusing to look at her. Lucy hated this man already, he was such an ass.

"Fine I'm going out anyway" She said grabbing her bag and walked out.

Lucy walked down and bumped into Nikki Bella and Eve.

"Oh hi your Wild Rose right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, sorry for bumping into you. I keep doing that to people"

Nikki laughed and Eve smiled, shaking her head. They were on their way up to go watch a movie. Eve had heard alot of bad things about Rose but she didn't take them into account. According to Michelle McCool everyone was evil and out to get her.

"Listen we were on our way up to watch a movie, would you like to come?" Nikki asked, interested to know this diva.

Lucy looked around, it was late and there wasn't anything else to do. She certainly wasn't planning on facing Undertaker again. Lucy nodded and they all headed up to Nikki and Brie's room. They all sat and watched P.S I Love Bella and Eve.

"Oh hi your Wild Rose right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, sorry for bumping into you. I keep doing that to people"

Nikki laughed and Eve smiled, shaking her head. They were on their way up to go watch a movie. Eve had heard alot of bad things about Rose but she didn't take them into account. According to Michelle McCool everyone was evil and out to get her.

"Listen we were on our way up to watch a movie, would you like to come?" Nikki asked, interested to know this diva.

Lucy looked around, it was late and there wasn't anything else to do. She certainly wasn't planning on facing Undertaker again. Lucy nodded and they all headed up to Nikki and Brie's room. They all sat and watched P.S I Love You, they all laughed and cried together then talked about guys after the movie had finished.

"So Brie tell us who is this new guy?" Eve asked lying on the bed. Brie smiled and took out her purse and showed a picture of someone very familiar.

"Isn't that Chad Kroeger?"Lucy asked eating a marshmallow. Eve and Nikki burst out laughing as Brie smiled and nodded.

"I wish he was my boyfriend" She said sighing, stroking the picture of him.

"Ok girl you've gone what we call cuckoo" Lucy said smiling.

Brie hit her on the arm playfully and shook her head, putting her purse away. Eve dried her tears from laughing and turned to Lucy.

"So I've got Tyler, Nikki has Mike and Brie has Chad. Who do you have Lucy?" Eve asked as they all turned to look at her. Lucy ran her fingers over the duvet and sighed.

"No-one for me ladies" Lucy said looking up at their expression. Eve rubbed her arm whereas Nikki shook her head.

"Nope not true Mike heard Glen talking to Mark about you. He seemed very talkative about you" She said before getting some popcorn.

"He did?" Lucy asked surprised, men didn't usually talk to or about her yet Glen had done both. He was a sweetheart afterall.

"Yeah he did looks like you've got an admirer"

"Awah" Brie said clapping as Lucy smiled, blushing.

"Mark what is your problem?" Glen asked watching Mark order his 4th Jack Daniels. Mark looked at Glen and rolled his eyes.

"Mine? What's yours? Ya letting a girl brainwash ya into thinkin good things bout her"

Glen frowned at him, he was angry. His best friend should be happy for him but instead he was trying to put him down. This was the first time he had been happy in months. He didn't care what Mark said he was going to get that girl.

"Well bud, I better goes before she tears ma head off"

"Who tears your head off?" Glen asked, maybe Mark had found someone.

"Your dream girl. I'm rooming with her" Mark said standing up. Glen felt a twinge of jealousy in his gut, Mark didn't even like her yet he got to room with her. They walked up the stairs heading to their rooms.

"Oi you giant Gonzalez!"

Glen and Mark looked at an angry Lucy stood there in her pyjamas which formed of a t-shirt and a pair of short. Glen watched how she moved in detail as she came storming up the corridor, Glen felt his pants get tighter and he cussed quietly, he didn't want to get a hard on with Mark there. Lucy had been waiting forever for Mark to get back, she shouldn't care for him but she did. Lucy put a head underneath Mark's arm supporting him.

"Get ya hands off me girl!" Mark said but didn't have any energy left in him to fight her off. Her touch was so good upon his skin and his mind drifted back to the image of her in the shower.

"Shut it I'm helping you. Sorry about this Glen" Lucy said apologetically. Glen supported Mark the same way and looked at Lucy smiling.

"It's alright sweet, he's a big enough guy to know getting drunk ain't the best way to get up a flight of stairs"

Lucy laughed and Glen perked up. Her laugh was music to his ears like everything else she said.

Mark scowled at Glen for showing him up and having a laugh at his expense.

When they got to the door Mark mumbled a bye to Glen and walked in, leaving Lucy stood there like a tomato. She hated awkward conversations like this. Glen could sense she felt awkward, he smiled and built up his courage.

"Lucy, would you perhaps go on a date with me tomorrow night? Nothing special just a movie maybe?" He asked looking at the floor.

This had been the first in a long time that someone had asked her out on a date. She didn't want to go really, not because of him just because of her past experience with men, but how could she turn a nice guy like him down?

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" She replied. Glen looked up, now that was unexpected. Girls normally turned him down after his divorce, he was a moody asshole so he started picking up the ring rats when he felt lonely.

"Ok then I'll meet you in the lobby at 7?" He asked.

"Sure that sounds alright to me" Lucy said. They stood there awkwardly silent, scuffling about there feet until Mark yelled "Close that god damn door gal ya letting a draft in!". Lucy giggled and looked up at Glen. She motioned for him to lean down which he did reluctantly then kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said then slipped through the door.

Mark was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Lucy took a quick glimpse at his bare torso and those big muscles. What she would give to get a man like that. One that would constantly be protective, a big guy to hold her in his arms at night. Lucy resisted the urge to go crawl over him and quickly rummaged in her bag before walking into the bathroom.

Mark opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He knew that she was checking him out, he started smiling and shook his head. "Ya still got it Mark" He muttered. The door opened again and he didn't bother with closing his eyes. Lucy walked out bending down to shove the rest of her clothes into her bag. How much aftershave did Mark need to use? It was enough to make anyone choke, it officially stank in that bathroom. Now it was Mark's turn, her legs weren't hidden at all by those shorts, and her top only went to her mid stomach. Mark groaned inaudibly, her bending down in barely anything looking good enough to eat while he was drunk wasn't a good idea. He could feel himself get a hard on, he tried to shrug it off, it was just because he hadn't slept with anyone for a few days now, she wasn't anything special.

Lucy got in the bed and scrambled to the edge as far as she could go. In this case she would normally offer to go on the sofa but this guy was an ass. Giving up the bed to him wasn't worth it. Lucy could her soft snores after a few minutes, eventually she fell asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

The alarm went off at 5:30am and Lucy dragged herself out of bed to go put some sweats and stuff on. She contemplated waking Mark up but she decided not too for her own health.

Most of that day she spent playing arcade games with the girls and shopping of course. She picked out a few things which were mainly jeans and t-shirts but she decided to get a black casual summer dress for her date.

Lucy took a shower and started taming her hair with the blow dryer and straighteners. Mark walked in and gulped, she was doing her hair in nothing but a towel! He decided to disguise his lust with anger. Lucy heard a loud cough and looked up into the angry eyes of Mark.

"What never seen a woman in a towel? That wouldn't be surprising" She said rolling her eyes not prepared to even bother with him. `Who the hell did she think she was?' Mark thought and gritted his teeth.

"Listen here girlie anyone coulda walked through that door and ya wouldn't be wearing nothing but a towel!" Mark said angrily.

"And your bothered because?" She replied raising an eyebrow, this only frustrated Mark further, he didn't want to let himself get a hard on because of this manipulative woman. He chucked his jumper on the bed and stormed out, he could really use a drink or two. Maybe find a ring rat if he was lucky.

Lucy slipped the dress on and brushed her hair through, she added a little lipstick then headed off. When in the elevator, she jabbed at the button repeatedly, nervous. She hadn't exactly had the best relationship record, the longest was 4 months. The elevator door opened and she walked out, spotting Glen. Lucy gulped as her eyes looked him up and down, he was gorgeous. The man stood there with a black silk shirt that fitted perfectly around every muscle and was tucked into his black jeans.

Glen looked at the beautiful woman who had appeared from the elevator, her hair was flowing over her shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to rip that pretty black dress from her, he hoped that he could take her into his room and no not fuck her but make love to her. He could feel his pants tighten at the front at the thought of it, damn this girl was gonna give him a hard on in public.

Lucy blushed as she watched Glen catch flies, she walked over and nearly made it when she tripped over someone's carry bag which was on the floor. She screwed her eyes up then opened one to see if she was safe, the only person in her eyesight was Glen smiling above her.

"What an entrance" Glen said chuckling.

"Sorry that was so not intentional" Lucy said standing up and brushing herself down.

Glen smiled and couldn't help himself as his finger ran over the blush on her cheek, making her blush even more. "C'mon" Glen said putting an arm around her waist, heading to the hotel restaurant.

After some eating and messing around Lucy became more comfortable being with him. Lucy started giggling as she watched Glen get ice cream on his nose, she shook her head and got a napkin, wiping it off. It was Glen's turn to blush a little bit, but instead he took her hand and held it.

"So Lucy how come you decided to get into this kind of business?" He asked in interest.

"Well I watched it first when I was 6 years old, but it didn't really grow on me until I started to watch it again at like 13 because my friend was really into it and I decided this was something I was interested in doing. I mean I wanted to do something where I could act and still have the energetic side to it. What about you Glen?, what's your childhood like?"

Glen looked down and rubbed his neck with his free hand that wasn't holding Lucy's. Should he tell her the truth? About how his child life was a miserable memory that he didn't really want to go into detail about. Lucy could sense this was a painful subject so she decided to stroke his hand with her thumb and quickly changed the topic.

"So you and Mark best friends' right?"

"Yeah we're very close, he has helped me alot since I joined. He does feel like a brother to me, how come your so different?" Glen asked. Lucy frowned, was she a bad different? Maybe she was boring him.

"Urm, how do you mean?" She asked nervously, not wanting a bad response, she was trying her best to impress him when she could possibly be doing the opposite.

"It's just all the women I've known; they want sex, money, fame. And I'm just not that wary of it around you" He said feeling stupid. He could finally see his days with Rob had affected him worse than he thought.

"Oh well I kinda don't see the point in doing all of that when you're capable of getting money yourself, and if you want fame that bad you'd earn it. I just know what my goals are and I'm doing what I can to reach them" She said with a smile.

After a few more drinks and talking they headed back to the rooms. They stood in the empty elevator and looked at each other. Glen couldn't help it, he was partly drunk and this girl had been driving him crazy all night, when she accidently brushed her leg against his and the way she had been seductively smiling at her. He pulled her close and looked at her, she grinned to herself as she watched the lust appear in his eyes, one thing she was good at, playing hard to get. Lucy moved closer to him and ran a hand from his thigh up past his member and his crotch; she bent forward to kiss him but moved away when the elevator doors opened.

"Thanks for a great night Glen" She said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek then went.

The door flew open making a loud bang and giggling could be heard, Lucy looked at the clock it was 3am for crying out loud! She looked up to see Mark and Michelle against the wall making out. She rolled her eyes. "Don't mind me just trying to sleep here and all!". It came out a little harsher than it should but it did make Mark turn around. He groaned and rolled his eyes and managed to sweet talk Michelle to go back to her room instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, tell me when u review if you think she should end up with Mark or Glen, I'd love to know!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Excuse me!"

Lucy looked at the monitor in her locker room, she rolled her eyes and carried on tying up her boots not wanting to watch Vickie. Heidi wasn't talking to her, like it was her fault Adam intruded on every match. It wasn't fair, the storylines were always changed for Adam because of Vickie, he could do anything unscripted in the show and get away with it. That's why it felt like the show wasn't even full of storylines anymore.

"As you all know last week, Wild Rose attacked my poor Edge and therefore going against her tag team partner Heidi. So I would just like to mention it will be a No Disqualification match!"

"What!" Lucy yelled and shook her head. Heidi and ladders not a good combination. She looked at the television when she heard Heidi's Ac/Dc music, why was she coming out?

"I would just like to say thank you to Vickie. I've been wanting to get back at Wild Rose for some time now and this is my perfect opportunity" Heidi said smiling as Vickie clapped at her. Heidi was officially against her.

After an hour Lucy did her pre-warm up routine and then headed out when her music hit, she still interacted with the fans just not as much, she was trying to think of her previous matches with Heidi and how she worked. She climbed into the ring and watched as Heidi walked down, Lucy realised how different they were. Heidi didn't like being social with people she didn't know a.k.a the fans, but that's why they were in the business, to entertain.

The bell rang after a while and Lucy stood there glaring at Heidi. Heidi had enough of being her sidekick and her dog, this was her show and she wasn't gonna let her friend take that. "Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked. Heidi just smirked and ran at Lucy. Lucy quickly moved out the way watching as Heidi hit the turnbuckle, Lucy launched herself at Heidi and started giving her right and left hooks. Lucy hated going against highfliers, she really did. The tables turned and Heidi was the one throwing right and lefts, Lucy grabbed her leg and pulled so she fell into the middle of the ring, Heidi quickly got up only to be met with a vicious irishwhip, Lucy quickly gave her a running bulldog then made her way onto a turnbuckle. Lucy jumped, giving her an elbow drop but Heidi reversed it sticking her foot up.

Lucy grabbed her head and muttered an "Ow" as she lay on the canvas. Heidi quickly rolled her up but it only lasted until the 2 count. Heidi quickly scrambled over to the turnbuckle waiting for Lucy to get up then gave her the moonsault. Lucy rolled about she felt a big headache coming on. Heidi was tempted to roll her up again but instead went out the ring and grabbed a chair, Lucy stood up and seen Heidi coming at her with a chair. Lucy didn't no where it came from but she quickly heel flicked Heidi and gave her the Cross Face.

"Oh my J.R how long has it been since we seen the Crossface?"

"Too long Tazz and now here is Wild Rose executing it perfectly. Oh My God Tazz Oh my god! She's tapping! Heidi is tapping!"

The ref rang the bell and held Lucy's hand up in victory, but this wasn't over. Heidi had pissed Lucy off big time, Lucy grabbed the chair and the ref quickly got out the ring. Lucy raised the chair and looked around, glaring at everything, she smirked and brought it down onto Heidi's back. Heidi yelped in pain and watched as it was raised again, this time she tried to grab it as it came down. Lucy and Heidi struggled trying to get the chair from each other, Heidi kicked Lucy and hit her repeatedly. Heidi got out the ring and smiled as she found a sledgehammer. She got back into the ring and raised it, ready to do as much damage to her friends back as possible.

The place turned pitch black and the crowd cheered.

_Gong_

_Gong_

Heidi gulped, the lights came back on but in the dark blue colour as smoke formed around the entrance. `Why was he coming to help her?' Heidi thought. The crowd went silent as no Undertaker appeared, Heidi frowned and though this was probably a hoax to scare her. She raised the sledgehammer over her head, about to bring it down when the crowd went wild again. Heidi quickly looked behind her, there was The Undertaker. He glared at her and watched her put the sledgehammer down, Heidi quickly hurried out the ring but turned around to see what he would do to Lucy.

Lucy awoke in a dressing room, it definitely wasn't her own. She sat up and held her head, wow this was worse than a hangover. Someone had kindly enough left a glass of water and a packet of Aspirin. She took it and sighed looking around for some clue of who's dressing room she was in. Lucy turned on the television and frowned. Mark was bloody, she watched as Curt Hawkins jumped from the turnbuckle onto the chair that had his arm in. Lucy stood up she needed to help, she went to open the door but it was locked, she banged as much as she could but it wouldn't open.

*

9 months passed and Lucy had seen no sign of Mark since his injury, but she was happy she didn't have to put up with him every night now. She had been dating Glen for 8 months and it had been going great, she could never imagine herself with a better guy.

"Mmm smells good"

Lucy laughed and carried on stirring, she had the Levesque's and Shawn round for dinner. Glen smiled and kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her. He was trying to think of the best way to ask her to move in with him, he decided he was going to ask Paul for some advice. Glen turned his girl away from the cooking to face him, he pulled her close around the waist and brought one hand to her face. "What am I gonna do with you?" He asked rubbing her cheek.

"Well I have a few ideas" She said putting her hands on his chest.

Glen smiled and leant down, kissing her tenderly. Lucy groaned as his tongue slid into her mouth and put her hand on the back of his neck for support , their tongues constantly clashed together until Glen moved his to lick her lower lip, her little groans were making him hard he knew he had to stop before he decided to have her on the kitchen counter.

"Ya in for it later little girl" He growled and she smirked, turning around. She bent over rubbing against his crotch playfully, he growled and lifted her up with one move. Lucy wrapped her legs around him and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Glen couldn't be happier, this girl had more impact on him than his wife ever did. He was so glad he didn't hold back and take Mark's advice.

"C'mon big guy put me down I have food to cook" She said sighing.

"Alright sweet" He said placing a kiss on her lips then put her down.

Mark sat on his bike, looking out over the trees. He had come to his harmony spot, the only place he could really think. He missed work but he was coming back soon, his arm was more than fine after he trained back into shape. Mark also had alot of company from girls he didn't remember the names of. But his mind was still on the nagging little lady he worked and shared a room with, he wondered if she was alone. He could ask Eddie where she lived, then maybe tell her that he liked her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucy this is good, can you give me the recipe?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm glad you like it. It's my first time cooking it" She said smiling.

Lucy wasn't really a cook but she felt being with Glen she needed to be, she had been practicing for a while but the only things that turned out right was Pizza and Pasta. She was really trying to be wife material but this wasn't something she did much, afterall she was more of a fighter than anything else.

"I bet even Santino's mom couldn't beat this" Shawn said nodding. Lucy smiled in appreciation, so she could cook Tagliatelle aswell, `Wow I could really get into this whole cooking business' She thought.

After a few hours with involved cleaning up and saying bye to everyone Lucy looked out into the garden where Glen was sitting. Lucy decided to go outside and see what he was thinking about. Glen smiled and put his arm around Lucy when she sat next to him, she put her head on his chest. "Glen what's the matter?" Lucy asked, she hoped he didn't want to break up. Glen looked at worry written across Lucy's face, he held her tighter and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Lucy, don't look so worried. I urm was hoping you might consider moving in with me"

"Glen that sounds great" She said smiling. Lucy couldn't be happier at least now she felt her relationship was stable. Glen smiled and kissed her tenderly. Lucy was too excited for tenderness she made it rough and straddled his lap. Glen laughed "You trying to tease me?". Lucy just nodded as she grinded against him.

"Well maybe I should teach you about what happens to girls that tease me" He said in almost a growl, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Lucy sat backstage lacing her boots up tightly, her match was against Beth Phoenix who had appeared on Smackdown especially for this fight, apparently Lucy was destroying her reputation as the strongest and most dominant diva in all of sports entertainment. Yeah right it was all a big show, Lucy wasn't as fragile as the other divas.

The match wasn't exactly a gruelling one but it had been tough and very very frustrating since Santino distracted the ref every time Lucy went for a pin. `Right this is it' Lucy thought to herself. She was about to put Beth in the sleeper hold when Lucy realised the Ref had been knocked out, Santino stood in the ring with a chair at Beth's side.

_You think you know me_

I watched Edge run down to the ring, he stood infront of me then turned to face Santino. They all smiled at one another then Edge swiftly said "Set it up". Edge and Beth irishwhipped Lucy hard against the ropes and before she could stop herself she was hit square in the back with a chair. Lucy kneeled down muttering a bunch of cuss words, Santino delivered another hit and another. He was prepared for a final one when.

_Dun dun dun dun Deadman Walking_

"OH MY GOD Tazz it's Undertaker! Undertaker's back!" J.r shouted.

Edge, Santino and Beth watched Undertaker appear on his Harley, his signature black bandana, his leather pants with Deadman Inc written over the thigh and his short black hair. Adam poised ready to fight as Lucy struggled to get up. Beth had enough of this, she was not going to be intimidated, she watched as Lucy tried to get up and kicked her down repeatedly. As soon as Undertaker stepped in the ring Edge and Santino launched themselves at him, their faces were met with fists and they went down one by one. He moved himself t Beth Phoenix, he had no problem attacking this woman. He kicked her and set her up for the Last Ride.

After they all rolled out the ring determined to get revenge, Mark knelt beside Lucy, the pain had blacked her out, He looked at her back that had painful red spots crossing all over her skin. He rolled her out the ring then picked her up, he set her on the bike and then sat behind her so that his back was supporting her as they rode off.

Glen watched with gritted teeth, he had watched it all. He was going to go do something about it when Mark turned up, this had not been the first time he saved her. Glen didn't like this one bit. He needed to find out where she was so he could look after her not Mark.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke up and felt dizzy; she really needed to stop making herself a bull's-eye for all these people to knock her out. She looked at the man towering over her, she remembered him coming down to the ring and now he was here. "Don't make fast movements" Mark warned, she did as she was told and sat up slowly cringing at the pain.

"C'mere" He said sitting down next to her and placing her in his lap for back support. She smelled so good, it was a mixture of oranges and other sweet fruits, he could have her if she was only willing. "Why are you doing this? Oh wait sorry I forgot why is the _undertaker_ doing this?" She asked almost angry. Mark chuckled to himself and rubbed her arm, Lucy blushed at the skin contact, she felt electricity flow up her arm when he did that. "Me and the Undertaker happen to like ya very much" He said in a soothing tone.

`If she moved up in his lap just a bit she'd be rubbing against junior' Mark thought, he quickly shook it from his head, this girl was hurt and he was thinking sick thoughts. "Oh yeah Mark you really like me. I can tell from past experience" Lucy said sarcastically, she had a bad habit of sarcasm but she was angry and embarrassed. He probably thought she couldn't hold a fight.

"I do like ya and if I got too ya before I wouldn't be missing out on alotta things" Mark said. Lucy gulped hard she had always liked this guy and now he was well kind of admitting stuff to her she didn't know what to think.

"Yeah well thanks Mark, I'd better go Glen's waiting for me" She said standing up too fast for her back. Mark stared how could he forget about Glen and his thing for her.

"Can't ya hold off another date? Tell him you're not interested" Mark said helping Lucy to the door.

"I can't Mark. I'm sorry" She said then quickly left

Glen quickly found Lucy and took her hand acting like she was more than fragile. Along the way back to the hotel he wouldn't stop asking her questions until they sat in silence. Immediately Lucy headed for the shower before climbing into bed. Glen sighed as the water splashed all over his face, what was wrong with her? Did Mark say something? Did she love him? He couldn't stand the silence and was willing to do anything to take it all away. He quickly slid on some boxers and a random Kane shirt before climbing next to Lucy. She felt bad pushing Glen out, it wasn't his fault Mark jumped all this stuff on her, maybe Mark didn't mean it all anyway, just another girl to add to his collection.

"Glen?" Lucy called out, hurt that he was lying as far away from her as possible. When no response came Lucy rolled over and put a hand onto his arm. "Glen. If your awake I'm sorry you haven't done anything wrong I'm just a moody bitch". When no response came again Lucy turned back to her original place and closed her eyes tight. Glen kicked himself she had just apologized and he just sat there. An arm manoeuvred its way around Lucy as Glen's body rolled with it.

"I'm sorry sweet I was just being stubborn" Glen said looking down at her, he moved some hair from her cheek and placed a small kiss on it. Lucy smiled and took his hand without even moving, she moved about until she eventually got comfortable in Glen's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews: Just a quick reminder I own no-one but Lucy Eddie & now Jen.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucy woke Glen up that morning around 10:30 since they finally had a day off. She moaned when he wouldn't move. Glen smiled at the angel that was straddling his lap, he quickly glanced at the clock and yawned. "Hello baby" He said. Lucy smiled and leant down kissing him, she lay ontop of him, kissing his neck. "Now what have I done to deserve this special treatment?" Glen asked witha hearty laugh. "Been amazing" Lucy responded. Glen sat himself and her up before kissing her were getting pretty rough before being interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?" Glen said into the phone.

It was Vince wanting to talk about the new storyline involving Kane and Wild Rose. Glen put the phone down when he finished speaking to him.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked watching the smirk spread across Glen's face. Glen took her legs tipping her back onto the bed while she giggled in surprise. Glen leant over her making a trail of kisses on her skin from her stomach to her lips. "What did Vince say?" Lucy asked laughing once more as Glen tickled her sides.

"He said Wild Rose is Kane's next victim and,.."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the purposeful dramatic pause Glen took teasing her.

"And?" Lucy asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And Wild Rose is getting a new look in a few months" He said.

Lucy thought about it, she was going to be turned into a heel have a complete makeover and be with Kane. This didn't sound all too bad.

**Contains mature content**

**

* * *

  
**

"So I'm being a bad girl am I?" Lucy asked smirking. Glen gave his twisted Kane grin and nodded, bending down kissing her once more. Lucy's tongue fought for dominance against his, as Glen's hands wandered up the curves of her body. Glen made his way down to her neck nipping and licking the tender spot Lucy had. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, pleading for him to stop.

Glen moved down to her breasts licking and nibbling at the skin, his hands ran over her erected nipples before his fingers was replace by him gently ravishing it with his teeth, Lucy's hips moved against Glen's body as she could feel herself getting more and more turned on. He made his way to the skin that parted her breasts and kissed more gently moving down to her stomach. Glen smiled as she squirmed against him, her stomach was so tender she couldn't stand him even breathing on it. His teeth grazed against her skin licking a pathway down to her bellybutton where his tongue dipped into the hole. "Glen stop" Lucy pleaded but not wanting him to stop at all. Glen thanked himself for the sex last night which saved him from ripping all items of clothing off her again. He continued to move down until he reached his destination. Lucy moaned louder as Glen licked at her wet cilt."Glen!" She moaned but he proceeded to lick, wanting to taste her.

"GLEN!" She moaned, she wanted nothing more than him in her right now, no messing about. "What do you want Lucy?" Glen asked. "To come!" She said in frustration. Glen brought her legs over his shoulder and swiftly pressed himself inside of her. They both continued to moan louder as Glen thrusted harder into her but still taking time to kiss those sweet lips. "Glen!" Lucy called once more, Glen gave a hard thrust before emptying his seed deep in her. Glen rolled off her to the side, panting trying to catch his breath as did she. Lucy moved closer to him as he could feel her pant against his neck. "Sweet that was great" He said facing her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked worried and concerned.

Lucy smiled and kissed him softly. "No you didn't at all"

After Lucy took a shower, she announced that she was heading out. Glen protested as he wanted to do nothing but make love to her all day."Sweet please don't go" He asked, he could spend very few days with her and now he had the chance.

"Glen I'll be back soon I need to go see Eddie" She said giving him a kiss.

Lucy promised him she'd be back soon, she felt bad leaving him there but now she was back home in Houston she wanted to pay Eddie a visit. She pulled up outside the shop in her rental smiling at her baby who was waiting there for her.

"Hey lil girl I missed ya" Eddie said greeting the woman who was bending over her bike. Lucy let out a squeal and hugged Eddie tight. Eddie smiled and held her close, he had honestly missed her company so much. "Here let me go clean up and we'll go have breakfast" He said, Lucy nodded and went inside.

"She's here Mark" Eddie said sighing. He had found Mark drinking shed loads of whiskey so he kept him all night talking about his problems. Turns out he was denying his feelings and now for him it was too late. Mark groaned and put his head against the table, he felt pathetic, it was just a woman.

"Listen tonight I'm organising a Barbeque for all of the WWE since I know a bunch of them, why don't ya come it may help" Eddie said running a hand over his beard. Mark looked up, get drunk and get with a ring rat or go to a barbeque. "Fine Eddie but don't expect nothin. Cause I'm a lone cowboy ya remember that" Mark warned then went. Eddie laughed and shook his head at the stubborn ass.

Lucy went and had breakfast at Jen's Diner. Jen was also another person she knew from living here. She watched Eddie and knew that he liked her, the way he couldn't take his eyes of her and watched her every movement. "You like her" Lucy whispered surprising Eddie. Eddie laughed and nodded slowly. "Yeah I do there's no use in denying it. But I'm a washed up old guy so I have no chance" He said drinking his coffee. Lucy frowned, Jen was only a few years off Eddie's age of 53 and he was not washed up either.

"So I've been hearing ya have been getting quite close to Mark" Eddie said changing the topic. Lucy sighed how could she not know Eddie would bring him up.

"Well he helped me in Smackdown that's it. It was scripted or a recent change I guess" Lucy said drinking the last drop of her coffee. Eddie smiled, this girl in a few months was gonna be attached to Mark's side if he had anything to do with it. "I know I was watching and I say ya looked more than cosy, you two could become a tag team or you could be his valet" Eddie said but frowning after when he noticed he hit a nerve as she started to get angry, Lucy contained herself.

"I'm no-one's not even the mighty Undertaker's valet ok Eddie?" Lucy said then apologized after, she felt horrible for having a go at Eddie she was just glad she could contain her anger. "I'm sorry little girl I shouldn't of said anything. Listen I'm having a barbeque and everyone from the WWE and the neighbourhood are invited. Why don't ya come?" Eddie asked taking her hand.

"Well I'm happy but I'll have to run it by Glen" Lucy said cheering up a little bit.

"Glen? Ya never mentioned a Glen before" Eddie said shaking his head, he had missed out on alot since she had disappeared.

"Glen is Kane, Mark's best friend. We're kind of dating" Lucy said, her mobile which she had got used to calling a cell now started ringing in her jeans pocket. She picked it up and read the text from Glen.

_Hey sweet, sorry if we left on bad terms. If u come to the hotel and im not there I wont be long just picking a few things up. _

_Glen xxxx_

"Glen?" Eddie asked raising an eyebrow, Lucy nodded and looked at her watch. She smiled and looked at Eddie.

"Can I come work at the shop for a few hours?" She asked, missing her job. Eddie's face lit up and he nodded. Lucy paid for the breakfast after insisting then headed back to the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so into writing this story, who knows who she'll end up with atm, I'm 50/50. **

**

* * *

  
**

Mark walked into Eddie's hoping to have a chat with him. He spotted Eddie at the counter and went over. "Hey Mark just the person I was bout to call" Eddie said looking up at Mark, Mark frowned `Why would he wanna call me?' Mark thought.

"Something wrong?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow. Eddie shook his head and motioned for him to come to the back. "I just wanted to tell you that someone different is gonna be doing that paint job on ya bike" Eddie said as they went right back into the prep room. "Who?" Mark asked frowning he didn't want some teenage punk assed kid working on his Harley. Eddie opened the door and Mark looked at the woman straddling his bike polishing it. Mark grinded his teeth and bit on his tongue as he watched the girl almost rub herself all over his bike. `Stop it!' Mark warned himself and mentally cussed.

"Lucy ya got a visitor" Eddie said getting her attention. Lucy stopped what she was doing and looked at Eddie then to the guy who was stood next to him. Lucy tried to find her voice as her mind spoke in her head. `Look how gorgeous he is. Wouldn't you just like to go touch him?' Lucy shook those thoughts from her head and smiled at Mark.

"Heya what are you doing here?" Lucy asked and as always avoided his eyes. Mark frowned that girl had a bad habit of not looking at people when she spoke, or maybe it was just him?

"I came to check up on my bike" Mark said, he didn't think this was her place to be but then again neither was in the ring.

"This baby yours? You've cleaned her up pretty well" Lucy said wiping her hands with a rag. She glimpsed at the time and muttered "Shoot". She got off Mark's Harley and went over to Eddie.

"I've gotta run Eddie but I'll see you tonight" She said giving him a hug. Eddie smiled and kissed her cheek she pulled back and looked at Mark.

"I guess I'll see you around" She said giving him a nod then walked off.

Lucy got onto her bike and rode off heading to the hotel, she made arrangements to sell her house the night before so all that was left to do was move her stuff. She parked her bike and walked fastly to the elevator, she missed Glen alot. She went into the hotel room to find Glen in there with Paul. Glen smiled when he noticed his angel walk into the room, he held onto her tightly and kissed the lips he missed so much.

"I missed you baby" Lucy said quietly cuddling up to Glen. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too sweetness" Glen said lifting her chin to kiss her once more. They barely knew Paul was there until he made his presence noticed. "Aw my little luby is growing up". Glen laughed as Lucy glared at Paul. Paul raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" He said smiling. "Anyway I've got to go run errands I'll see you guys at the Barbie". Lucy said bye to Paul and without a word of warning was picked up and placed on the couch. Glen knelt beside the couch and smiled, gently kissing her. Lucy smiled and took Glen's hand, she felt very lucky to be with him. "How was your day?" He asked softly, he felt so much for her, he couldn't express it.

"My day was good how about yours?" She asked Glen . Lucy moved up as Glen lay next to her on the couch, Lucy moved onto his chest so she wouldn't get squished in between him and the back of the sofa. "Mine was alright I missed you though" He said running his hands through her hair.

"Aw Glen your too sweet. I miss you too. Do you want to meet Eddie tonight? There's a barbeque and I just wondered you'd like to go but I didn't wanna say yes without y-" Her rambling was cut off by Glen tilting her head up and kissing her. When she pulled back she sighed. " I need to stop rambling". Glen laughed and rubbed her arm. " I think it's cute. Sweet I would love nothing more than to meet your friends"

"Really because you don't have too we could just stay here" Lucy said not wanting him to feel pressured into going.

"I want to go. It also gives us time to socialize before I lock you away again" He said smiling. Lucy smirked and crawled up so they were face to face. "Oh really lock me up?" Lucy said raising an eyebrow. "You bet ya ass I will" Glen said then kissed her roughly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucy took a shower and got changed into a low cut black top and a black skirt. She straightened her hair and added some lipstick before walking out the bathroom. "How do I look?" Lucy asked Glen who had been waiting for her to finish up. Glen stood up and towered over her. "I think we should skip this barbeque" He muttered and Lucy giggled but then examined him. He had a navy blue shirt on tucked into some tight jeans. "I'm considering skipping the barbeque aswell" She said. Glen smirked. "Why don't we?" He asked to which Lucy responded shaking her head.

"You agreed now" Lucy said to which he sighed.

Lucy smiled and took his hand then grabbed her bag, she was trying her best to get out the door but was it hard when she was pulling a stubborn Glen.

"C'mon don't be miserable" Lucy said. Glen shut the door behind him and watched as Lucy skipped to the elevator. "How could I be miserable with you in my life?" He asked quietly then headed to the barbeque.

Lucy got out of the car and hugged Steve who had been waiting for her. Glen got out the car and frowned. She knew Stone Cold?

"Baby girl I don't know the last time I seen ya" He said wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know I'm sorry I've been busy with work and stuff" She said.

"I know how ya mean. Glen ya big oaf, how are you doing?" Steve said when he spotted Glen. Glen smiled and said Hi to Steve while taking Lucy's hand.

"You two eh? Glen I never thought I'd see the day you'd pick yourself back up" Steve said. Glen looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Well I'd still be like that if I hadn't of met this little lady" Glen said.

Steve was happy to see Glen get his life back together. When Steve had left Glen had been going through a rough divorce and rumours had it that he was being a jackass about it a year later.

"Well don't mind me I came out to see if Debra was gonna come. There all waitin behind the back" Steve said before walking off. Glen wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist protectively, he had a feeling some of these guys were gonna try and do something. They walked round the back to see alot of people chatting away, drinking and eating.

"Lucy!"

Lucy found Eddie calling her and smiled hugging him. Eddie looked at the big guy stood next to her, a little taller than Mark. Looked overpowering, this was gonna be tough.

"Eddie this is Glen. Glen, Eddie" Lucy said introducing them.

Glen shook Eddie's hand, he could tell Eddie was very close to her by the way she talked about him. At first he got jealous but then he realised Eddie was more of a father figure and now meeting him proved that.

"Well girlie I got to go serve the burgers, you two get a drink or something"

"Ok thanks Eddie"

"Nice meeting you" Glen called as he ran off.

They went and got themselves a beer and some wine before sitting down on a bench. Glen put his arm around Lucy and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful, as always" He said. She smiled and kissed him lightly and thanked him. "Let's go get a burger" She said when her hunger settled in.

Lucy ended up playing poker with a few of the guys while Glen went outside. She sat down at the table with contained Mark, Kevin, Shawn , Paul and Scott. Three of them she was close too, well spoke to.

"You sure you in the right place doll?" Kevin asked laughing; Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and watched as the cards were dealt.

"Seriously you may wanna draw out while you can" Scott mentioned.

"You guys are just saying this cause you know I'm going to own your ass's" Lucy said taking her cards. They all laughed and sighed, this girl did have a good boost of confidence but it didn't mean she was gonna win by any chance.

Lucy looked at her cards and watched as Paul couldn't hold a decent poker face. Lucy laughed at his rock impression. "Ya going down girl" Mark said in almost a growl. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really we'll see Gonzalez" Lucy said. Shawn snickered and got a dirty look from Mark. Mark muttered under his breath and Kevin laughed. "Don't be mean to my Lucy" He said whacking Mark on the arm. Lucy smiled and rubbed her leg against Mark's under the table. Mark sat up straighter than he was and gave a low hiss. "Damn girl is tryin to put me off ma game" Mark said to Kevin.

"Oh hey Lucy care to come take my mind off the game?" Scott said winking, Lucy laughed at Scott who gave her a wink. "I hope you ain't winking at my girl Hall" Lucy heard, she turned around and smiled at Glen who was leant against the door. "Come play Glen" Kevin said. Glen pulled out a chair and sat next to Lucy giving her a peck on the cheek. Mark swallowed hard and moved his eyes to his cards.

"I think we should up the stakes a little" Scott said and Kevin rolled his eyes

"Well you would Hall" Mark said with a laugh.

"Well I'm up for it" Shawn said. Everyone agreed then looked at Lucy she sighed and asked the question everyone wanted to know. "What kind of poker is this gonna be". The guys laughed and sat back in their chairs. "I think you know hunny" Kevin said.

It was the end of the 3rd game. Lucy was in only her underwear and so were most of the guys apart from Mark who was fully clothed apart from his boots.

"Yes!" Lucy said raising her hands in victory.

"Who are you gonna choose?" Paul asked. Lucy sat and looked, she could make one of the guys sit naked but she hadn't had the chance to see Mark without his shirt or ring attire on apart from one time in the hotel room and that was barely.

"Mark, no shirts allowed" Lucy said.

Mark brought his shirt over his head and threw it down next to him. Lucy examined every part of Mark she could see, from the tattoos to the muscular outlook, she could tell that if she got the chance, there would be some things she'd do to that chest. Glen frowned when Lucy's gaze was stuck on Mark, he had to get her away.

"Lucy, if you win who you planning on tormenting next?" Glen asked smiling.

"I have a good idea" She said smiling, shaking her head.

Eddie said goodbye to the last of the bunch of people at 11pm, he packed up and turned everything off. He was about to close and lock up when he heard laughing, he went into the room and found Paul, Shawn, Kevin and Scott sat completely naked whereas Lucy and Glen were sat in a blanket and Mark in his jeans. He noticed the cards and shook his head.

"Come on guys, give it up now it's late" Eddie said and the guys groaned.

"But Eddie we've got Mark just where we want him" Paul moaned and Eddie shook his head.

"Please Eddie" Lucy said giving her best puppy impression. Eddie laughed and put his hands on his hips. "Lucy you should know pouting don't work with me"

"Aw fine then I'm not moving" She said stubbornly. Mark sighed putting his boots back on and stood up patting Eddie on the shoulder before going, Lucy frowned he seemed eager to go. Lucy got dressed and sat there with her arms folded. Glen laughed picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Thanks Eddie" Glen said walking off with a moaning Lucy. He sat her in the car then got in himself, starting up the engine. Lucy yawned and put her head to the window, Glen smiled and took her hand before driving off.

When they parked outside the hotel Glen carried a very much asleep Lucy back up to their room, he took her clothes off and tucked her in before getting changed himself. He didn't miss the nights where he would come home from being with the guys.

_Glen pulled up outside his home and smiled, hoping Maurisa would be in one of her better moods. He went in and found her sitting on the couch watching a film. He leant down to kiss her but pulled back when he seen the anger in her eyes. Glen frowned sitting next to her, `I wonder what's wrong this time' He thought. Maurisa glanced at him before looking back at the film. "Darlin what's wrong?" Glen asked softly. This only made Maurisa more angry she stood up, flinging the remote at Glen. _

_"Don't darlin me you know what you've done! You said you would be back at 1! What time is it now? 11!" She shouted._

_"I wanted to come home early to see you" Glen said still keeping his calm. _

_"Well I don't want to see you!" Maurisa said, Glen rolled his eyes and went to take her hand to which she pulled back. "Don't you touch me Glen!". Glen looked at her hurt, what the hell was wrong wanting to see his wife?. Maurisa went to go upstairs but stopped turning to face him. "Don't you even think of sleeping in my room, your on the couch!" She said then walked off._

Glen had realised after the divorce why she wanted him to stay out for ages. She was planning on seeing her toy boy and when he came home she couldn't. Glen rolled his eyes not wanting to think about his ex wife. He climbed into bed and looked at the girl he had right beside him, she was so different from Maurisa, full of life and love. He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he said honestly and thenn after a few minutes fell asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you guys already know the lyrics to Slow Chemical but I had to put them in there**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

A few days of travelling passed and it was time for Smackdown once again, she hoped this time no more interfering in her matches that weren't scripted. There was a knock at the door and Lucy opened it, smiling at Kane. Something she thought she would never do. She let him in and sat down turning on the TV, watching Vickie mutter on. Glen sat next to her , watching and then as planned Vickie announced Wild Rose teaming with Kane against Heidi and Shannon Moore.

"I'm looking forward for our first backstage encounter" Glen said smiling.

"Well I'm not so sure, I'm sorry Glen but I'm leaving you for Kane" She said honestly. Glen laughed and then stopped suddenly glaring at her. "Say that again and Kane might make your wishes come true" He said in his deep Kane voice. "Ooh" Lucy said smiling.

A technician man came in and motioned that it was time for Wild Rose to meet Kane properly for the first time.

Wild Rose smiled at Brie who smiled back while on the phone. She walked down the corridor until her path crossed with Kane. Kane looked down at Wild Rose, smirking. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments. Then Kane walked off.

"Well look at that JR I don't think Wild Rose looked too happy about teaming with the Big Red Machine" Tazz said.

"No she did not Tazz, but nobody can change Vickie's mind!"

Vickie's office door burst open and Heidi walked in with Shannon, more than angry. She could take Wild Rose but not Kane! Who did she think she was? Chyna?! She noticed Edge stood by Vickie looking quite pissed off because she had flung the door open.

"Vickie what the hell is this?" Heidi asked angrily. Vickie smirked looking at Adam who was also smirking. "You didn't finish the job last week" Vickie said simply. Heidi was shocked then angry, how could she finish the job with Undertaker standing there?

"Don't worry Heidi, we have a plan" Edge said.

Lucy made her way down to the ring still doing her bit for the fans, she then waited outside the ring for Kane. His music started playing, but it wasn't his new music. Lucy looked confused why had he switched his song back?

_The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure  
All the wonder that I want I found in her_

_As the hole becomes apart I strike to burn  
And no flame returns_

_Every intuition fails to find it's way  
One more table turned around I'm back again_

_Finding I'm a lost and found when she's not around  
When she's not around I feel it coming down_

_Give me what I could never ask for  
Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW_

_Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be my chemical_

_When everybody wants you (the chemical goes slow)_

_When everybody wants you (the chemical goes...)_

_Slow and  
Everybody wants you  
So  
Slow and  
Everybody wants your soul_

_Give me what I could never ask for  
connect me and you could be my chemical NOW_

_Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be the chemical_

_You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical_

Kane walked down to the ring, he had a little discussion with Shane about his music. Shane suggested it would be suitable for him to have his old song since he was getting involved with a woman and it made more sense and quite frankly he missed the song.

Wild Rose watched as Kane lifted his arms up and brought them down hastily and the flames appeared. Then he looked at Wild Rose, smirking. Heidi and Shannon made their entrances before getting up on the ring apron. Wild Rose started out against Heidi, it started with alot of pushing and fist fighting, until Heidi got on the turnbuckle prepared to do the moonsault, when she did Lucy quickly moved out the way. When Heidi got up Lucy quickly ran and gave her a neck drop clothesline. Rose quickly tagged Kane in who picked Heidi up in the powerbomb position with his back against the turnbuckle. Rose got on the turnbuckle and preformed a missile dropkick, making Heidi go down to the mat with extra force. Kane quickly ran at Shannon knocking him off the apron then chokeslammed Heidi, going for the pin.

"1,2,..3!" The ref counted raising the teams arms up in victory. Wild Rose expected something to happen some kind of ambush but instead nothing came, thankfully. They headed backstage and Lucy dived for her water when she got into her locker room. She got changed and headed back to the hotel, meeting Glen in the lobby. She found him sitting there with his bags, reading a magazine. She got closer and laughed when she realised he was reading In Touch Weekly. Glen looked up from the _What Men Really Want_ page and stood up when he spotted Lucy walking over. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her longingly, he had a strong desire to reach out and kiss her in that match but that time would come soon.

"I missed you" She said when they pulled away. Glen smiled, Maurisa never expressed her feelings towards him and he doubted she ever missed him aswell. He kissed her again before she pulled back laughing. "What?" He asked. Lucy took the magazine out of his hand and opened the page. "Reading the sex tips were we?" She asked. Glen smirked, taking the magazine chucking it to the side. "Lets go check in"

"Hi we've came to check in" Lucy said to the receptionist.

"Ok and what are your names?" The receptionist replied

"Jacobs and Banner" Glen said to her. The receptionist typed away on her computer, Glen gave Lucy a little wink when he caught her eye. She smiled and took his hand.

"Your with the WWE?" She asked

Glen nodded and she shook her head.

"There is a Banner and Calaway sharing and also a Jacobs and Levesque" she said.

Glen's fists curled up at the mention of Mark sharing with Lucy, he was going to have to talk to Shane about the next time he picks who is sharing with who. Lucy took the keys and handed one to Glen, thanking the receptionist. She could sense Glen was angry about the rooms, she took his hand and gave him a small smile. They stood in the elevator and watched as the doors closed. "Glen it's only for two nights. I'll still see you" Lucy reassured. Glen sighed, he shouldn't get jealous of his friend. "Alright I'll let you go this time" Glen said holding her to him. She smirked and gave him a kiss before leaving him in the elevator to go up to the next floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lots of updates, I'm on a roll at the moment :)**

_

* * *

_

When Lucy got to the room, she opened it to find Mark already asleep in bed, she took a shower before getting changed then climbed in next to him. Admittedly she was nervous, she hadn't been this close to him for a while, eventually calming herself down she fell asleep.

Mark wrapped his arms around the person next to him, he was having the best dream. He yawned and opened his eyes to see Lucy there sleeping at the side of him. Maybe it wasn't a dream? He cussed himself and took a shower, hoping to get out of there before she woke up. He thought of the dream he had; Her waiting for him in bed, then tracing all of his skin with her tongue before going right down,..His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He growled and yelled a "What?!". Lucy rolled her eyes she could of swore that Mark was cuddling up to her this morning.

"I just wanted to say good morning Gonzalez" She said giggling. Mark rolled his eyes but gave a little smirk, he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around him before opening the door. Lucy gulped at the sight of the man standing before her. "Don't melt in a puddle now darlin" Mark said giving a hearty laugh before stepping past her.

"What makes you think I like you? I was wondering how long it would take for you to get out the bathroom" She said angrily and went in the bathroom.

Mark went down to the restaurant to catch a good breakfast when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at Glen, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I borrow your room key?" Glen asked getting to the point.

"Hey to you too" Mark said then gave him the key. He looked at Glen who was carrying two plates of food.

"Who do you think ya are, Room service?" Mark asked.

"It's none of your business what I do. I'll return your key later " Glen said walking off. What Mark had been telling Glen had been confirmed, Glen had turned his back on Mark because of some women. What the hell had Mark done to deserve this?

Lucy finished getting dressed in the bathroom. Nothing snazzy just a white sleeveless t-shirt and some jeans, finishing it all off with her hair tied back. She walked out the bathroom and put her suitcase back then walked into the add on den in the hotel room to find a table set up with what seemed to be breakfast on it. Lucy frowned, looking around but seen no-one lurking anywhere. Glen snuck behind Lucy and started tickling her sides.

"Glen stop please" She begged, laughing as she tried to bat his hands away. Glen did as he was told and pulled her into a hug.

"Lean down you big giant" Lucy said, Glen chuckled and leant down so that she could kiss him. Lucy loved Glen alot but she wasn't exactly ready to admit it just yet, she always had a thing about rejection so she decided she was gonna keep it to herself for the time being.

"What's all this for then?" She asked him.

"Well I missed you and is there a problem wanting to have breakfast with my girlfriend?" He asked angrily. Lucy looked at him, why the hell was he getting angry, she only asked a question.

"Glen what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"I try to do a nice gesture for people and there's always a problem with me being here and missing people. If ya don't want me to do it next time I won't bother" He said glaring at her.

Lucy didn't know what the hell she said to him that caused this anger but him yelling at her like this was seriously making her mad aswell.

"You women ya all the same, ungrateful bitches!" Glen said then stormed out.

Lucy didn't know wether to scream, go after him or cry. She decided to stay in the room and try and think about what the hell she said to make Glen go off on one.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy started crying, she hated crying and wanted to stop so much. But how could she when she had just lost the one person she truly loved? Lucy felt like she couldn't exactly speak to anyone about it because she was crying over something stupid. Which is what the arguement was. Plain stupid. She wiped her eyes roughly, not really knowing what that meant for her and Glen. But what she really wanted to know was what he went mad over, if it was the breakfast he was actually psycho. She got over herself eventually and went to see Brie and Nikki.

They managed to persuade her into a day of retail therapy and a night out. It turned 9pm very quickly and the girls went to the nearest club they could find. They ended up going over their heads with drinks. The night evolved from talking to dancing with each other to dancing with men they didn't even know the names of and they couldn't careless. Nikki had been right getting drunk and going shopping made her take her mind off Glen and his silly little arguements.

"Lucy" Brie called.

Lucy smiled at Brie who was standing on the bar, Nikki pulled her up and they started dancing on the bar. The bartender had no problem with this entertainment at all,, he never got this kind of attention. Nikki looked at Brie who was having a great time snogging a guy which by most chances she didn't even know. Nikki bent down grabbing her last Vodka shot, throwing it back hastily before dancing with Lucy again.

Mark and Paul had been searching for Lucy everywhere after hearing about Glen and her having a big arguement. Glen immediately regretted it but when he went back to apologize she was gone. Paul and Mark walked into the bar wanting to get a drink before they proceeded their search. Mark stood there with Paul, spotting the girl they were searching for straight away. Paul looked at Mark smiling, going through the crowd to get to Lucy. Mark followed and watched as Paul sat there getting his wallet out. Mark rolled his eyes and the girls laughed.

"Sorry Paul we're not strippers" Nikki said. The girls hollered as Bad Girlfriend by Theory Of A Deadman came on. Mark knew that if he got the chance to date Lucy she would indeed be a bad girlfriend. Mark stood infront of Lucy and she smiled.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet, My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight.  
I say, No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. The time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet, My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

_She's a gold digger, now you figure, out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

"Hey Gonzalez, came for a dance?" She asked then started laughing.

"I want you to get ya ass down to the car right now" Mark shouted.

"What if I dpn't want too?" Lucy said just as angry.

Mark watched as she danced almost teasing him, he didn't like the guys that were hollering at her. He went over to her and picked her off the bar, walking out the club with her. Paul opened the car and sat in the front while Mark sat with Lucy. Lucy straddled Mark's lap and smiled. "Lucy stop it" Mark warned, trying to find a distraction. Lucy giggled and grinded against him. "Lucy!". Reality struck her and she quickly moved off Mark, he felt bad so he put an arm around her.

"Hey lil girl what ya cryin for?" Mark asked wiping a tear away from her cheek.

Honestly, Lucy felt dirty and horrible. She practically thrown herself at Mark, ruined her relationship with Glen and embarassed herself by crying. She felt rejected by everyone and everything and she was going to have a pretty bad hangover. Mark thanked Paul and walked into their hotel room. They got changed and lay in bed.

Lucy looked at him and sighed.  
"You love me right?" She asked.

It wasn't that Mark couldn't think of an answer, it's just that she wasn't in a position for him to explain how he felt, he decided he was gonna help her find a way to get over Glen and maybe after that they could be together. It had been bugging Mark that all the guys he knew had a family. Kids,a wife, even the family dog and he had none of it. Mark leant down and kissed Lucy he got caught up in the moment and kissed her with more passion, Lucy kissed back her thoughts not on anyone but Mark. He quickly pulled away and sighed.  
"I urm,.." Mark couldn't get the sentence out but Lucy knew what he meant.

"Yeah me too. Goodnight" Lucy said then went to sleep.

* * *

Glen had a sleepless night, partly because of Paul's constant snoring but mostly because he had felt really guilty for what he had done. The one person who was better than Maurisa and treated him better than he should of been got hurt because he treated her like Maurisa treated him. He had to talk to her, he looked at the clock which read 5:30am, Glen tried to think where Lucy would be. The gym.

Glen got changed into some sweats and a t-shirt before heading downstairs into the gym. He looked around but couldn't find her, but he did find Nikki Bella. Nikki watched as the big man walked over to her, she tried not to notice him. He might have a go at her for getting his girlfriend completely wasted. Glen towered over her, Nikki wanted to run but she knew how this guy could be if he didn't get his way.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked Nikki sternly.

Glen knew the Bella's liked to mess around and tease, Glen had patience for them type of women but now was really not the time for jokes. Nikki knew Lucy was meeting someone in a park down the road. Nikki looked around and sighed, giving up any chances of escaping. "She's in the park, meeting someone". She was moving on already? Glen felt like one stupid arguement that he should of had with Maurisa not Lucy had just ruined his relationship, but meeting someone this quick? Glen needed to see for himself.

He got changed then headed to the park, he spotted Lucy sitting on a bench, he guessed that her new man would be getting food or a drink so he took his chance to go over. A shadow fell over Lucy, she looked up to see Glen standing over her with fury in his eyes. "Glen what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, maybe he came to finish the relationship if he hadn't already. "I knew we had an arguement but I didn't think you would get a new guy over it" Glen said angrily. New guy? What was he on about? Was Glen so insecure that he thought she had a new guy already. Lucy stood up and shook her head.

"So we have an arguement, then you decide to stalk me to find out if I'm cheating on you?" Lucy asked angrily, she couldn't believe what he was doing. Glen tried to think of some excuse but he knew it was true, he was acting like a jealous fool.

"Well I think it's cute"

Glen turned around to see a woman a bit taller than Lucy with long brown hair, hazel eyes and a sweet smile standing there with coffee in her hands. Glen looked from Lucy to this woman and noticed the same features they shared. "Glen this is my sister, Grace" Lucy said rolling her eyes. From day 1 she hated her sister for no apparent reason, she just did. As they grew older all of her boyfriends had cheated on her with Grace. Anything Lucy got involved in so did Grace it was so pathetic, and now Glen would probably fall for Grace.

"Well hello there handsome" Grace said smiling. Lucy gave an inaudible hiss and swore under her breath, Grace was playing her part. Glen gave her a "Thanks" and then turned back to Lucy. Grace frowned, no-one just said "Thanks".

"So Lucy how do you know this piece of meat?" Grace asked leaning against Glen. Lucy sighed and threw her arms down in surrender.

"I give up, I hope she makes you happy Glen" Lucy said, she knew she had no chance against Grace and after Glen's jealousy and distrust she didn't think there was any point holding a battle. Lucy walked away and Grace giggled taking Glen's hand.

"Listen I don't know you and at this point don't really care" Glen said pushing Grace off and went after Lucy. Grace gritted her teeth and frowned, nobody just leaves her. She was going to make this guy fall for her like all the others did. She was determined.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews, I understand that I was rushing some of it. I can't help it I get so excited lol that's how dedicated I am. Great plots coming your way soon!**

**

* * *

  
**

Glen ran after Lucy grabbing her hand, turning her back round. Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked up at Glen. "Don't cry sweet" He said pulling her to him, she wanted to push him off call him a jerk and move on but she had no willpower left. Instead she put her arms around him and cuddled into his chest. "You should like Grace, everyone else does" Lucy mumbled. Glen lifted her chin up so he could look at her.  
"But I'm not everyone else" He said then smiled, he couldn't imagine anyone better for him.  
"I'm in love with you Lucy" He admitted.  
Lucy couldn't believe her ears, someone who actually loved her back. There was no way she was letting go of this man no matter how many times a breakfast caused an argument.  
"I love you too Glen" She said. He smiled and kissed her gently.  
She pulled back and poked him square in the chest.  
"Let's get one thing absolutely clear though. I love you no-one else and if you have something on your mind I'd appreciate if you told me instead of causing an argument got it?"  
"Baby you don't need to worry" He said.

"Please enough with the dramatics already"

Lucy turned around and gave her sister the finger. Glen laughed and took her hand, walking away before Lucy wanted to do more damage. She was just happy that she was back with Glen.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the dressing room door, Wild Rose put down her bottle and opened it seeing Kane there. He grinned, walking in and shutting the door behind him.  
"Kane what are you doing here?" Wild Rose asked nervously, intimidated by Kane's presence. Kane laughed and pushed her down into the chair, standing over her.  
"Don't play games with me Rose, we both know what we felt in the ring" He said before laughing again. Wild Rose tried to speak but Kane placed a finger to her lips, grinning.  
"Now your going to stay with me until the end of the show" He said slowly and laughed once more. For the rest of the night Wild Rose was nowhere to be seen apart from short interludes of Kane with a camcorder always saying "This is going to be the start of something new".

The crowd looked bewildered as did JR and Tazz.

"What does he mean by that JR?"

"You have me Tazz"

* * *

"I seriously meant what I said. Me and Alan Rickman, a great couple" Lucy said putting a marshmallow in her mouth. Glen sat talking on the phone while keeping an eye on the girls in the den watching some mushy shit. They had just finished watching their second film for the night and it was nearly 2 am, where did all their energy come from? They had dragged Glen shopping with them round New York nearly all day and probably longer if he stopped complaining. He finished up on the phone and went into the den. The girls were cramped together on the couch watching the films and occasionally chucking food at each other.

"Women who don't belong to me, in your own rooms" Glen said looking down at them all. They all moaned and stood up, hugging each other goodbye. "Luce we'll speak to you in the morning and discuss the stores" Eve said.

"No you won't" Glen warned them as they went. Eve giggled and departed with the others. Lucy waved them off and quickly turned her attention to the film until it was switched off.

"Oh, what was that for?" Lucy asked with a sad face.  
"Time for bed" Glen said picking her up, Lucy struggled to get out of his grasp and moaned.  
"Glen put me down now!" Lucy said angrily.  
Glen smiled and continued to walk with her until she started hitting him in the back. Glen put her down and sighed.  
"What is it?" He asked

Lucy ran back and picked up the Oreo she hadn't finished eating. She could live without certain things but Oreo's were not one of them. Glen smirked and picked her back up, surprisingly she didn't struggle now.  
"Glen I don't want to go to bed, I'm on a sugar rush" She whined  
"Who said anything about sleeping?" He asked smirking.  
The first few times he had sex with Lucy it had been plain "fucking" but that night more than others he made sweet love to her, taking in every detail of her body in his mind, the way she moved and the way she said his name. And he was not afraid of expressing his emotions towards her anymore, he truly loved this woman. Lucy woke up to the alarm and groaned, she was exhausted and today it was No Way Out, just what she needed. Her match was going to be difficult since this would be her first major involvement in Glen's match. And unfortunately it wasn't a normal one either, a elimination chamber where she would accidently get locked in. Nobody told her anything but "We'll improvise the outcome". Great so she would have to fight off Batista, Undertaker, Big Show, Vladimir Kozlov and worst of all, Edge.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Glen asked when they were on the coach, she had been off for most of the day. Lucy just nodded and watched as they drove away from the hotel. Lucy didn't want to worry Glen but she guessed it wasn't enough to convince him. "Lucy,.." He said sternly. Even a blind man could tell something was on her mind.  
"I'm just worried about tonight" She admitted.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you" He said putting his arm around her.  
"But your gonna be in a chamber while I'm with one of the big guys"She said nervously.  
"They know better than to do anything, trust me" Glen said then kissed the top of her head.

Lucy just hoped he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's kinda short!**

* * *

Wild Rose went down to the ring with Kane, she watched as he went into the cage and she carefully stood on the outside. The rest of the superstars came down one by one until eventually Edge did, he stood at the cage entrance and smirked looking at Wild Rose. She took one step backwards but it was not enough as he grabbed her and pulled her into the cage with him and ordered the ref to lock it, which they did reluctantly. Kane banged on his chamber but Edge just smirked at him. Lucy knew now it was just her, Edge and Kozlov. Edge managed to hold off Kozlov for enough time to handcuff Wild Rose to the chains then smiled at her mockingly before going to attack Kozlov.

They went at it for a while until Edge purposely irishwhipped Vladimir into Wild Rose. He hit her with full force making her yelp and grasp her side with her free hand. She heard banging again from inside a chamber. The lights went down and then put a spotlight onto Batista. He came out all hyped up and gave a sympathetic look at Wild Rose before spearing Edge. Batista then went and gave Kozlov a Batista Bomb right on top of Edge then pinned the breathless Kozlov, getting him out.

Lucy just hoped that she didn't get the force of Batista bashed into her because that would be much worse than Kozlov. Once Batista was down Edge looked at Wild Rose constantly yelling at her until Batista rolled him up for a pin, only getting the 2 count. The lights went down again and this time Big Show stepped out. Him and Adam teamed up against Batista, Wild Rose thanked that they weren't picking on her. Edge pointed at Wild Rose and muttered something, Big Show nodded and walked over to her. Lucy gulped as Big Show unlocked the handcuffs, she would of struggled but there was really nothing she could do. Edge walked over and pulled her back by her hair, yelling at her for turning on La Familia. He was about to run her face all over the chains of the elimination chamber when the lights went down again. This time it was The Undertaker.

The phenom burst out of his chamber going straight after Edge, picking him up and throwing him against the cage while Batista took on Big Show, Lucy was about to run free when Edge kicked Undertaker down then quickly locked the handcuffs back together. The Undertaker continuously rubbed Edge's face across the chains as Batista pinned Big Show once again getting the 3 count.

Edge got the upper hand at knocking The Undertaker down, it went dark to lastly let out Kane but it was too late when Edge found a steel chair he had previously hidden. He went over to Wild Rose and hit it over her head with as much force as possible, knocking her head against the steel cage aswell.

* * *

Lucy woke up, feeling dizzy. She couldn't remember much, if anything at all. She spotted Glen walking in from having a talk with the doctor. Glen. That name rang a bell, oh yeah he was Mark's friend. She gave him a lopsided smile when he seen she was awake. Glen had been worrying over her for two days straight, she had concussion and minor memory loss but the doctor said it would pass eventually.  
"Your awake" He said taking her hand.

"Well duh" She said sarcastically but smiled hoping that she didn't offend Glen in anyway.

"You feeling better?" He asked. She nodded and looked around frowning, where was Mark? Maybe he was busy or getting coffee probably. She knew how he liked his caffine.

"Wheres Mark?" Lucy asked, hoping that he was here.

Glen frowned, why was she asking for Mark? He didn't let it get to him since they did talk about trust so he swallowed and brushed it off. The doctor walked in, happy to see his patient was awake. He read through the details as she nodded continously then asked if she had any questions.  
"Can I please use my cell phone, please" She begged. The doctor sighed and looked around before nodding. "Ok be quick" he said before leaving the room.

She typed in the number and waited. That man was either deaf or just decided not to listen to his phone, it had happened on so many occassions that it had caused a few arguements. Lucy giggled out loud as she thought about it since it did always end up with them throwing the arguement out the window and they had angry sex instead. Eventually he picked up.

"Hello?" A deep voice growled down the phone.  
"Hello gonzalez I'm in hospital the least you could do is kindly visit me" Lucy said.  
Mark smiled to himself, he was actually in the parking lot of the hospital but hell why was she ringing him up?  
"I'll be there in a few girlie now don't make any sudden movements before I get there" He said  
Lucy smirked and continued to talk to him before he told her off for ringing him in a hospital. When he hung up, she frowned. He would normally tell her that he loved her before going, maybe this was just one of his off days. Glen had been pacing the room during their conversation, he tried to block the thoughts but the harder he tried the more they annoyed him.  
"Lucy I'm gonna go get a coffee"  
Glen had left before she could even get a reply out.

* * *

Mark opened the door a little bit and smirked to himself since he finally found the right room. He had gone through pregnant women to little kids with broken arms where he had to sign a cast or two. Lucy looked up and smiled, she had been waiting what seemed forever and now finally he decided to move his ass and get here.  
"Hey girlie" He said giving her some flowers he had picked up.  
"Aw thanks Mark" She said and laid them to the side, Mark sat down and watched her smile turn into a frown, what had he done wrong already?

"No kiss, hug?" Lucy asked, she must of pissed him off alot since he wasn't even being affectionate. She knew he had problems showing affection in public but he still tried. Mark was taken aback by this, why the hell would she ask him something like this?  
"Darlin what's wrong with ya?" He asked curiously.  
"Concussion and memory loss I think but I do remember everything apart from the match" Lucy said.  
"Right but ya remember me?"  
"Yeah you big goof, your my boyfriend. Duh" She said shaking her head at his complete jackass side.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark left Lucy to go find the doctor. He spoke to the first doctor he saw and hoped it was the right one. The doctor went through all the details about how she needed rest and it was best to go along with the memory loss just to avoid more confusion. Mark went back into her room and sat on the side of the bed.  
"Darlin the doctor said I can take ya home" Mark said smiling. Lucy's face lit up as he held her to him, maybe he wasn't angry with her afterall. Mark kissed the top of her head and then smacked her on the arm playfully.  
"Ouch what was that for?" She asked glaring at him.

"You calling me Gonzalez. Now c'mon, get your ass moving and we can get out of here" He said.

* * *

Glen put his head in his hands as he sat in the cafe of the hospital. Vince had called reminding him that he was to go on tour tomorrow to promote See No Evil 2. This was really not a good time, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Lucy and going on tour was not gonna help her get better. He opened his cell and rang the only person he could totally trust looking after Lucy.

"Hello?"

"Eddie it's Glen"

"Glen hi what can I do for ya?" Eddie asked.

"I need you to look after Lucy for a few weeks..."

Glen explained everything to Eddie before heading back up to the room to say bye to Lucy. It hurt that she barely knew him, it hurt even more that she was asking about for Mark but Glen kept thinking about when he got back and how she would remember everything,. He hoped. When he got there only the doctor stood next to the bed Lucy had previously been sitting in.  
"What's going on? Where's Lucy?"Glen asked worriedly, he could of sworn it wasn't serious.  
"Oh Mr Jacobs, your friend has taken her home to rest up" The man said. Friend? what friend? The doctor could see the look of confusion on his face. .." A Mr Calaway"  
Glen's fist's curled up and he tried to force his anger back down, he left the doctor and quickly got in his car. They were in Houston so that narrowed it down to two specific places. He sped up and drove out the hospital parking lot.

* * *

"Mark this is, wow" Lucy said as they stepped into his ranch, Mark smiled and led her into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her and then headed over to the fridge. Lucy looked around, telling herself that she was one lucky woman. She was offered a mixture to drink but she claimed she "wasn't thirsty". Mark knew she never drank enough so gave her some water anyway.  
"Thanks anyway" Lucy muttered and took a sip.  
"Well it's only evening so how's about a movie?" Mark asked while starting up the bacon.  
"Sounds good to me Gonzalez" Lucy joked

Mark gave a playful growl and smirked while cooking, he was looking forward spending some weeks with her since he was currently on a fake injury leave. He felt two hands wander up and down his arms teasingly, he spun around catching the hands in his own, looking into the blue eyes of Lucy. She smirked and giggled like a girl about to be chased, Mark held her close as she finally looked up into his emerald eyes. Lucy put her arms on his chest as he held her, she didn't hesitate when his lips latched onto hers. She let out a restrained groan when his tongue quickly manouvered itself against her own, his tongue grazed against her teeth. His hands rubbed the uncovered bit of skin on her back where her top had rolled up. Much to his dismay she pulled away and looked at the expression on his face. "The bacon is gonna burn" She said smiling.

They sat in the den watching Wild Hogs, which wasn't too bad compared to all the other movies Lucy wanted to watch, they sat laughing as Lucy made remarks about him joining the Wild Hogs gang of middle aged men.  
"Middle aged men?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

Before Lucy had a chance to change her answer Mark pinned her down.

"Still thinkin I should be in that film?" Mark quizzed, smirking and again raising his eyebrow. Lucy shook her head and Mark leant down kissing her before sitting her back up again. There was a hasty knock at the door before someone slammed it open.  
"What the-" Mark was cut off by Glen storming in, glaring straight at Mark.

"Glen what are you doing?" Lucy asked but Glen continued to glare at Mark who had stood up nearly leveling up to his heigh glaring back. Lucy wanted anything but for them to fight. She pushed herself inbetween them and looked up at Glen. "Glen what are you doing here?" Lucy asked again. This time Glen broke his glare to look down at Lucy.  
"Sweet get your stuff and go sit in the car"

"What? I'm not leaving so you and Mark can go at it" She said.  
It was Glen's turn to growl for once, he almost forgot how stubborn she could be when she didn't get her own way.  
"You think that ya can waltz in here and take her?"  
Glen looked back at Mark with angry intentions.  
"You think that you can take advantage of my girlfriend while she has memory loss?"

"Memory loss?"

Mark shoved Glen out the way to go sit Lucy down on the couch. Glen shouldn't have mentioned anything but now he did, he needed to be careful.  
"Darlin ya know you have memory loss and basically I'm not your boyfriend" Mark admitted. He could kill Glen for ruining his chances to go and spend a week with Lucy. Glen nodded and sat down on the other side of her.  
"Sweet, your with me"

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews, this is more like a 2 in 1 chapter. Credit to Bon Jovi who owns the song

* * *

**Glen took Lucy to Eddie's without a hassle from Mark, she had been silent from the moment Mark confessed. It wasn't because she didn't want to say anything it was just she had nothing to say. When they got out the car Glen pulled out Lucy's suitcase which he had brought from the hotel while Lucy hugged Eddie. Glen really didn't want to leave her but maybe this would help her get back to who she was. He put the suitcase down at Eddie's feet and looked at Lucy, Eddie could sense he was upset but hell what could he do? Lucy hesitated then hugged Glen. He gave a sigh of relief before kissing the top of her head. She pulled back and stared at the grass underneath her feet, not saying a word. Glen gave Eddie a nod of appriciation before getting in his car. Glen drove off, hoping that this would be the chance for her to remember things or at least grow feelings for him again. He knew after the See No EVil 2 promo he'd be straight on the road for 5 months so he wouldn't even get a chance to see her again for a while. He turned the radio on after a few miles of driving, hoping for a sign that things would be ok and he could move on in life.

_We've been through this all before a thousand times  
Come on, come on, come on, tell me what's on your mind  
Doesn't matter, baby, what I say  
It all amounts to nothing anyway_

_When push comes to shove, it's never enough  
It always comes down to something_

_How could I live? Why would I try?  
I've been learning to live without you but that's a lot  
No giving in or saying goodbye  
Seems there's always something but all that's ever left is nothing  
(All that's ever left is nothing)_

_I thought I saw you reach out, thought I saw you try  
Waiting here for something, nothing is all I find  
Kneeling at your altar, standing on the shore  
I'm waiting out, now listen, I'm outside your door_

_When push comes to shove, it's never enough  
It always comes down to something_

_How could I live? Why would I try?  
I've been learning to live without you but that's a lot  
No giving in or saying goodbye  
Seems there's always something but all that's ever left is nothing_

_I won't give up  
I won't give up…no  
`Cause you know I won't let you down_

_How could I live? Why would I try?  
I could learn to live without you but I would die  
No giving in or saying goodbye  
Seems there's always something but all that's ever left is nothing  
Why would I try?  
I've been learning to live without you but that's lot  
No giving in or saying goodbye  
Seems there's always something but all that's ever left is nothing_

_I won't give up  
I won't give up…no  
`Cause you know I won't let you down  
You know I won't let you down  
You know I won't let you down_

* * *

It was late around 11:30pm and Eddie had tried his best to make her say a word but she refused to even look at him. He gave her a hug goodnight as he left her with the freshly made hot chocolate and closed the door. He stood outside the door for a few minutes before hearing soft sobs from the other side, it hurt him so much to see the bright girl cry but he really couldn't do anything, at this point anyway.

Lucy felt horrible, she couldn't remember a damn thing. Everything she thought her life was it was everything but. It frustrated her that she couldn't remember anything. And most of all she felt like a rat afterall she had kissed Mark when she should of been with Glen. Lucy knew she needed to move on and not drown herself in her emotions, there was one thing she did remember: Whatever happens or whatever she does, she would always move on. Always.

* * *

A few months went by and Lucy continued to help Eddie out at the garage, still loving the work she was doing. She also thankfully got her memory back aswell but she still felt lonely without Glen. She would get the occasional letter from him but never replied, scared of what she would write and how he would react. She kept herself preoccupied with work and get together with the residents.

"Lucy!"

She felt a tug on her arm and looked at the blonde boy who had been tugging on her arm. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had been working 2 hours over what she promised young Toby.  
"Alright then I'm coming"  
Toby grinned in excitement and pulled at her hand, taking her into the den. She turned on the TV and let Toby watch the commercials while she went to clean herself up. Lucy got changed into something comfy and brushed her hair back letting it hang over her shoulders. A frown formed etched over her face as she found a letter that sat on her bed, she picked it up and gave it a skim.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I would just like to thank you for looking after Tobias for me but unfortunately I can't pick him up as scheduled as I have a conference that may help my work take off. If you could hold onto him until the 23rd of July I would be very grateful, I hope you don't mind. I know how much he loves you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Grace_

Lucy screwed up the piece of paper and threw it out the open window in frustration. It was true her sister had dumped Toby onto her for 3 months, Lucy only ever agreed to 1 month but as the deadlines came there would always be some excuse. She knew she shouldn't give Grace an opportunity to make an excuse not too but Lucy felt bad for Toby. He was neglected by his mum so Lucy felt the need to be his guardian.

"Lucy it's starting!" She heard the small boy call.

Lucy walked downstairs and sat on the couch whereas Toby sat on the floor eagerly waiting for the show to start. Toby had been introduced to Wrestling when he came round for the first time where he met Kevin and Scott who taught her submission holds and after that if he was good he would be allowed to watch. It started and Toby cheered along with the crowd. After a few matches Toby went through from his favourite superstar being Rey Mysterio to John Cena.  
"Toby I'm gonna go get those cookies, want any milk?" Lucy offered. Toby nodded, his eyes were glued to the screen.

As she was in the kitchen she heard a big "Yes!!" and a "Pin him!". The two different voices were far from Toby's, Lucy peeked round the corner seeing Kevin and Scott sitting with Toby. Toby was on Scott's lap being constantly bounced up when Scott got really into the match. Lucy sat back down, watching Toby cheer for the man she knew too well. When the match finished Glen was about to say his piece.

Kevin watched the pained expression on Lucy's face so he quickly turned off the TV and grabbed Toby, swinging him in the air.  
"Time for bed little man"  
Toby and Scott groaned at the same time, making Lucy smile. Lucy was about to take Toby upstairs when Scott shook his head.  
"No let me put him to bed, you catch some rest" He said.  
"Thanks Scott" She said kissing him on the cheek then hugged Toby.

"Love you Lucy" Toby said yawning.  
"Love you too Toby" She said kissing him on the cheek before Scott went off with him.

"You'll make a good mom" Kevin said hugging Lucy. He knew she had a way with kids and seeing her with Toby proved that, anyone could see that she was acting like a mother to the little guy.  
"Thanks Kev. I just wanna make him happy" She responded.  
"I know you do sweetheart. But you need to get happy too. Glen's coming back soon" He said

"I know, Mr Calendar" She said with a yawn herself.

"Looks like you need rest too" Kevin said. Lucy procceeded to shake her head but was cut off by Kevin "Lucy, we'll be downstairs until Eddie comes back, also bright and early tomorrow"

"What for?" Lucy asked

"Me and Scott have a daytrip to The Reef. You, Toby and Eddie if he wants too, and we're paying no buts no ifs"

"Alright whatever you say, just not too early" She said then made her way upstairs, she blew Kevin a kiss goodnight and yelled one to Scott before heading to bed.

Kevin sighed he was going to bring her closer to Glen as they used to be. He just hoped she wasn't going to be stubborn about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's 2:12am and I have been trying to sleep but hey ho I can't I have the typical writing urge I get after looking at my new Kane Undertaker icons.  
So here's chapter whatever it is

* * *

**

Lucy felt her mattress dip while she was half asleep. She chose to ignore it before she was being shook awake violently. Pushing, shoving and kicking didn't do her any good as Kevin and Scott lunged to hold her down. A fist connected with Scott's jaw, sending him backwards but unfortunately Kevin had grabbed her hands while kneeling on her feet. "Bitch" Scott muttered holding his jaw. Lucy gave him a worthy death glare as Kevin pulled her up.

"Shower now" Kevin said folding his arms.

"What gonna watch me get changed as well big daddy cool?" Lucy asked generally peed off at the time. She had never been a morning person and wasn't planning on being in the near future.

"If we have to" Scott chimed in.

They eventually went letting Lucy change out of her pyjamas in peace. She had a feeling this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Kevin was pulled aside by Eddie while cooking breakfast. Eddie had been concerned about what these two were planning and today was the day and now was the time for them to open up with their devious plans. Kevin looked at Scott who had taken over the breakfast then looked back at Eddie.  
"We're going to The Reef" Kevin said  
"I know that buddy. But why The Reef?" Eddie quizzed

Kevin gulped not knowing how Eddie was gonna take it. He could always use Toby as an excuse, that would be a good reason too.

"Well there just happens to be a WWE Signing going on at the same time" Kevin rushed. He hoped Eddie wouldn't be mad because it all had good intentions. And also because he had his eye on a diva to be exact.  
"That's the best idea ya came up with" Eddie said.

"Wha-? I helped too infact I thought most of it up" Scott said while dishing out the eggs onto the plates. Kevin shook his head and went into the den where Toby was watching a repeat of the show. "Toby breakfast is ready" Kevin said but watched the TV. He also watched Mark Henry jump on a chair which was attached to Glen's neck.  
"What happened bud?" Kevin asked, wishing he never turned it off last night.

"Well Kane was bout to speak and that stupid fat man came in and attacked him" Toby said in frustration.  
Well this would mean Glen would be at the signing but also be on a fake injury leave which also meant he could spend his time with Lucy and Toby. Perfect idea.

After breakfast they all clambered into Kevin's truck and drove off after Lucy did a round up on if everyone had everything. Toby spent most of the time in the car talking to Eddie while Lucy peered out the window. "Hey Luce can't wait to see you in that bikini" Scott said before getting hit round the head by Kevin's free hand. Scott grumbled and turned on the radio casually flicking through stations before it became irritating.  
"Scott I swear if you don't decide on one I will personally hurt you" Lucy said.  
"Alrighty then. I'll have this one"  
He had decided on the classical station on purpose making everyone listen to the joys of opera. Toby put his hands over his ears as the singer hit a high note, so high they could probably break glass. Kevin jabbed the radio off and swatted Scott's hand as he tried to turn it back on. A few minutes later Scott hollered. "We're here. We actually made it!".

* * *

They headed in flashing their tickets before procceeding to the different changing rooms. Lucy changed into her black bikini which had thin red lines running through it, she was so happy she spend the time outside while she was in Texas because her once permanently pale skin had turned into a tanned brown. She put her hair up before heading outside to meet the guys. They still weren't ready when she was outside, she guessed it was either because Toby or Scott were playing up. Lucy parked herself on a bench and waited for the guys, tehy came out ten minutes later changed and ready.  
"Sorry Scott had brought something similar to a mankini so we had to find him some shorts" Kevin said. Lucy burst out laughing and was so glad that they forced him to get something else cause she would be more than embarassed walking around with Scott dressed like Borat.

They swam in the lake for a while before Kevin suggested they all went to go get drinks. Toby spotted it first, catching everyones attention.  
"Can we meet them please? Lucy please?" Toby asked holding her hand. She looked at Scott, Kevin and Eddie who were giving her puppy eyes aswell. Lucy sighed and shrugged, nodding. Scott and Kevin took Toby in, Eddie was about to go but when he noticed Lucy not making any notification that she was going to go in he stopped.  
"Whats the matter Lucy?" Eddie asked  
"I don't feel up to going in there" She said acting like it was no big deal.  
"Lucy you can't hide from him forever" Eddie said.

"I know it's just. I don't want to dissapoint him. I've changed alot and I have Toby to think about". Eddie knew that once Glen set his sights on Toby he would fall for the little guy's cheekyness.  
"Change can be a good thing. Just give it a go. For me?" Eddie asked  
Lucy looked up and nodded slowly. The place was set up like little caves and coves, but the inside was more like a room. Widely spaced out with sea creatures decorating the walls. They caught up with Toby and the guys in the queue. Lucy frowned at the autograph book Toby was holding.  
"How has he got that he didn't even know they were here?" Lucy asked. Kevin gave a low whistle and pushed Scott forward.  
"It was advertised in a magazine. They were coming to a park or something, we brought it just incase" Scott mumbled on as they stepped forward in the queue.  
Lucy raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Kevin can you see anyone?" Toby asked trying to see past the people in his way. Kevin picked Toby up, placing him on his shoulders.  
"Lucy I see Shawn Michaels. And Triple H!" Toby said squeeling in delight. Lucy smiled a little, she was pleased she was making Toby happy. The queue moved forward making their first stop Rey Mysterio free. After having a quick friendly catch up with Rey Lucy took Toby as they waited for the next one. It was Paul. He literally jumped up from his seat seeing his long time dressing room stealer. "Paul your squishing me" Lucy mumbled after a few seconds of being in his tight grip.  
"Lucy! Do you know.." Lucy was prepared for one of Paul's talks and rants. "..How much I've missed you" He said smiling.  
"I've missed you too Pauline. I've brought my nephew Toby to see you" I said pushing a gwarping Toby forward.  
After getting his book signed and a little reunion between Kevin, Scott and Paul it was time to move on.  
"If you guys wait until I finish up, I have my gear so we can go for a swim" Paul said smiling. We all nodded then moved forward.

"Thanks for coming"  
The southern accent constantly rang in Lucy's ears as they moved forward. She began panicking.  
"Eddie I'm gonna go" She said trying to make an escape but a hand grabbed her wrist, she looked back into the eyes of her previous love.  
"Hey Kev will you hold the fort for me please?" Glen asked still not breaking the eye contact with Lucy.  
"But I'm not a-"  
"Just do it" Glen said before standing up, pulling Lucy to the door and outside. Glen couldn't believe his eyes when he seen her, she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her, her partly wet hair from swimming and a brown kaftan that had been put over her bikini only stopping barely just mid thigh. She was practically glowing with her sun kissed skin, when he seen her going to leave he had to make a move fast. It had been a painful few months being alone, it felt like his divorce all over again.  
"You never wrote back" Were the first words that left his mouth.  
"I never knew what to write" She said quietly.  
Glen lifted her chin up and leant down kissing her slowly. She was mezmerized from what she had been missing out on for months and boy she had been missing out. Lucy pulled back and looked up at Glen.  
"You still want me?" She asked  
"Sweet I want you now more than I ever have" He said nodding.  
Glen leant down and she kissed him as slow as it needed to be, this wasn't about passion and heat at this point it was just about the love she was feeling for him. And that it never stopped nor dissapeared.  
"I'm looking after my nephew for a few months." She said hoping that he wouldn't mind.

"That's great, do I get to meet the little guy?" He asked with a smile. Lucy nodded taking his hand as they walked back into the signing. Kevin praised the lord when Glen came back, he enjoyed meeting the fans but he certainly didn't like the writing part it killed his hand. Glen took his seat and looked at the blonde boy infront of him, he looked like the kid that went round taking and breaking hearts.  
"Toby wanna say hi to Kane?" Lucy asked him. Toby was just staring at the floor.

"Hey there Toby,you a big Kane fan?" Glen asked. Toby nodded and Glen shook his head. " I don't believe you"

Toby's head shot straight up nodding urgently. " I am Mr Kane I swear I really am".

Glen smiled and ruffled his hair before signing his book. Lucy crouched down beside Toby as he turned to face her. Lucy hoped that Toby would take the news well, she also dreaded the day Grace actually did come pick Toby up.  
"Toby, would you like it if Mr Kane came and stayed with us for a while?" She asked him.  
Before Toby could get an answer out Glen interrupted him. "Only for a few weeks then you and Lucy can come stay at my I mean our house" Glen said wanting to get the stable family as much as possible.  
"I would love that" Toby said excitedly.

* * *

Lucy watched the boys in the lake, splashing Toby as he sat on Scott's shoulders. Paul kept trying to stay on Kevin's shoulders for more than 20 seconds before falling off.  
"You know you really don't have to do this" Lucy said  
"I know I don't have too but I want to have a family with you" Glen replied.

Lucy relaxed, leaning back against his chest as he continued to rub her stomach, he kissed the skin by her ear and smiled happily. Finally things were working out for the better.  
"I love you Glen" Lucy said taking the hand from her stomach and held it in her own.  
"I love you too sweet" He said before placing a kiss on the side of her neck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: Smut**

**Gotta love our little roadtrips to Smutville dont cha think?**

**

* * *

**

Toby had been put to bed and everyone else sat around the table playing gin, it was there last game of 7 rounds. Once Kevin and Scott decided they were out the game, they announced they were going back to the hotel. Lucy had offered them to stay for the time they were spending here but they refused. After saying bye it left Glen, Lucy and Eddie. It wasn't long before Eddie went aswell leaving Glen and Lucy playing.

Only silence was passed between them aswell as devious smirks being sent back and forth between them. Lucy had enough of the looks that were making her as hot as hell. She hadn't had sex for months and at that point only dreams would suffice but she made sure that this time it would be far from a dream. Glen felt a hand run over his thigh then to the inner thigh, rubbing it softly. Glen tilted his head trying to focus on his cards, but how could he focus with her hand so close to the little Glen napping. `Well was napping' Glen though to himself as he felt his jeans tighten. Lucy's mouth transformed into a smirk as her hand moved across a bit more, undoing the zipper. Glen bit down hard on his tongue, he knew she was probably doing it to win but hell if this was it, he'd let her win all the time. He knew she had unlatched some of the buttons on the front. His thoughts had been proven when he felt a hand grab a hold of his member. Her hand started stroking it as she watched Glen's focus completely on her actions. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him roughly. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly. He tugged on her lower lip gently before using his tongue to gain the dominance. His hands pulled her tee off and unclamped her bra, throwing it to the side. Glen unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down still not leaving her lips. The little moans and groans she was making made little Glen stand to attention, he wanted nothing more than to ravish her. Slowly his fingers brought down her panties as she returned the favour by taking his shirt off and pulling his jeans and boxers down.

She straddled him, going down on his member. They gave a loud groan as he entered her with one hard thrust. Glen continued to thrust while giving her mouth equal attention, kissing her roughly as their tongues moved against each other. Glen picked her up and laid her down on the table leaning over her, his hands on either side of her body. He gave her a hard kiss then his tongue rolled down from her collarbone to her stomach. His tongue circled her navel as her hips bucked up.  
"So tender" He murmured. Glen's finger teased her nub making her arch up even more. He procceeded to tease her as his fingers moved around and his tongue danced across her stomach. Lucy gave a moan when his fingers were replaced by his tongue, he loved the way she tasted. He moved to her lips giving her a hard kiss so she knew that she tasted fine.  
Glen put his member inside of her but refused to thrust watching as she gave a moan in frustration. She was so hot and teasing was not an option, he asked her what she wanted.  
"To cum Glen" She moaned

"Say it louder sweet" He replied

"I want to cum!" She said in frustration.

A wave of pleasure came over them both when he thrusted forwards. She felt so good to him.  
"Lucy baby your so tight" He moaned, leaning over her some more.

Lucy clawned into his back as her hips bucked through the thrusting.

"LUCY!" Glen moaned loudly as she called his name back, he emptied his seed deep within her and then pulled out, panting. Her body went limp in his arms as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. They collapsed on the bed panting for a few minutes before she rolled ontop of Glen kissing him.

"That was amazing" She said. Glen couldn't do anything but nod trying to remember when sex was that good with Maurissa but came up with no results. They both fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

"Mr Kane"

Glen felt himself being shook awake, he looked into the brown eyes of Toby. He gave him a smile and rubbed his eyes until his was fully awake. Toby stood there patiently as he watched the big man stretch, it was still hard to believe Kane was living with him but then again it felt the same when Toby realised he had most of the nWo as a family too.  
"Toby I told you to leave him"  
Oh boy Toby knew he was in trouble, he had specific instructions to go get dressed and leave Kane asleep.  
"Sorry Mr Kane" Toby said looking down  
"It's fine Toby and stop with the Mr Kane. You can call me Glen ok?"  
Toby nodded and ran out past his aunt who was carrying a tray with fruit salad and tropicana on. Lucy sighed and shook her head, closing the door while balancing the tray in one hand.  
"I am so sorry about him" Lucy said giving Glen his breakfast.  
" fine I like that little guy" Glen said before digging in. Lucy sat back against the headboard of the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"You've worn me out" She said but regretted nothing.

"Hey you started it sweet" Glen said smirking

Lucy gave him a kiss before going in the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Eddie took a sip of coffee while reading the mail and keeping an eye on Toby at the same time. The door opened and Scott walked in with a Kevin following behind.  
"Hey buddy guess what we've brought?" Kevin said when Toby ran up hugging him.  
"What? What did you buy?" Toby asked excited.  
"The new WWE game" Scott said taking it out.  
Toby jumped around, while Kevin went and set it up.  
"Thank you uncle Kevin and uncle Scott" Toby said smiling.

"Aw no problem kiddo" Kevin said happy that he made the little guy smile.

"It's so unfair" Scott whined pretending to cry.  
"What is?" Kevin asked

"We're not on the game" Scott cried, putting his head into his hands. Kevin sighed and held up the box, shoving it into Scott's face.  
"Can't you read? It says quite clearly with old stables such as the full members of D Generation X and the nWo" Kevin read.

"Ooh thats ok then. Cause then I get to beat your ass being myself" Scott said.  
"I don't think so Mr Razor Ramon, I mean seriously shave your chest you hairy son of a b-" Kevin was interrupted by Eddie clearing his throat, he had his hands over Toby's ears while trying to get their attention.  
"Watch it there's a kid about" Eddie warned. They apologized and Kevin placed Toby in his lap, handing him a remote.  
"Now we get it on Hall"

"That's it Kevin hit the stupid guy with a chair" Toby cheered.  
"Hey I'm the stupid guy" Scott said frowning.  
Diesel hit Razor Ramon with the chair and pinned. But the special ref Shawn Michaels didn't count.  
"Count Toby" Kevin urged

"Shawn Michael's is gonna dance" Toby said hitting the taunt button.

Kevin groaned when Scott kicked out.

"Interference!" Scott said watching another character come into the ring. The person hit Kevin with a sledgehammer then waited outside the ring.  
"That should be a DQ!" Eddie said watching  
"Glen" Kevin growled.  
"That wasn't Kane" Scott said before getting hit round the head by Kevin. "Ouch what was that for?"  
"That was fake diesel" Kevin said rolling his eyes. Toby looked confused but then made Shawn Michaels hit Diesel and Razor Ramon with a chair then paused it standing up.

"Wha-? What was that?" Scott said.  
"Shawn Michaels is the winner yay!" Toby said raising his arms


	20. Chapter 20

"Mark baby?"

Mark buried his face deep into his pillow, he regretted last night more than anything. The beer, the women, the sex. The lot of it because right now he felt like shit, his mouth tasted like roadkill and his head felt like it had been banged of a wall. He felt a hand touch his back, she started rubbing it when she got no response from him.  
"Oh we gonna play it like that are we? Ok baby I'll meet you downstairs"  
Lips pressed against his back and the creak of the bed had told him that she had gone. He cussed himself, knowing he should of never gone anywhere with_ her. _Especially her. He rolled out of bed and shoved some jeans on from last night, he dreaded what was gonna happen.

Mark walked downstairs and glared at the woman watching tv, wearing his shirt and nothing else. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Finally your awake. She was right you are gonzalez" She said giggling.  
"Don't call me that" Mark warned, staring a hole right through her. "Listen no offence but get ya shit and go"

"Ok fine. When are we next on?" She said standing up, hoping this wasn't the last time she seen him. He had been practically a god having sex last night even though she did have to block out him calling someone else's name. But she left the reason to him being drunk. Mark shook his head hastily, he didn't want her not even for just sex, he knew her type.  
"Oh c'mon what we had was good. Please Gonzalez" She said fluttering her eyelashes.  
"I said don't call me that" Mark repeated holding his tongue.  
"But Lucy calls you that. Why can't I?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.  
"Because I like her" He said pushing her off, she gave him a hurt look but Mark refused to believe it. "Get your shit and go"

When she came downstairs from collecting her stuff, Mark seen her red eyes and heard her sobbing, he couldn't fall for women like her. They were no good he had found that out with Sara. "Are you sure you want me to go?" She asked once more as they walked to the front door. Mark nodded.

"Fine, bye Mark" She said

"Bye Grace" He said giving her a nod.

Mark sighed looking around after a few hours, he didn't know what to do with himself exactly. He decided he was gonna go out for a ride, blow off some steam and think about things. He got on his harley after locking up and rode off, going wherever the road took him.

Lucy finished the touches of loading the shopping into the car, she needed the groceries to make everyone a decent meal since Scott had been complaining about Kevin's food and Kevin complaining about Scott's vice versa. She heard a motor roar behind her, and she turned around looking directly at Mark, she knew he looked damn fine straddling a motorbike but at this point in her eyes he looked even finer.  
"Hey girlie" Mark shouted over the engine.  
Lucy didn't know what to say so she put the final bag into the car, turning away.  
"No Gonzalez?" She heard Mark say. She turned around and gave him a smile, he wanted her to call him gonzalez.  
"Alright Heya Gonzalez" She said.  
Mark gave a smirk but stopped when he seen Glen shouting Lucy. Glen came over and looked at Mark to Lucy.  
"Hi Mark" He said  
"Glen, I was wonderin if I could take Lucy out for a ride?" Mark asked.  
"Please Glen" Lucy spoke up surprising Mark. "You know how much I love the bikes"

Glen sighed and nodded, taking the keys off her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I trust you" He muttered before she gave him a quick kiss and ran over to Mark, sitting behind him on the bike.  
"I'll take care of her" Mark said. "Ya ready darlin?"  
"Yup I'm ready gonzalez." She said smiling.  
He gave Glen a quick nod before riding off. All Glen could do was watch as Lucy held onto Mark, he pushed down the jealousy knowing it would ruin their relationship and got in the car. He decided he was gonna prepare her a nice meal for when she got in, afterall he felt like he had to do something to outshow Mark.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Sorry updates are taking me a while

* * *

**

Lucy looked out at the sky, it was light blue and it's obvious plans were to get darker. They had picked up a pizza and Mark had took her to his little spot on the cliffside that over looked the forest below. Time had passed very quickly before it turned to 2 hours ago they left Glen but Mark didn't care at all and secretly neither did Lucy.  
"Doesn't this remind you of like a teenage date?" Lucy asked after a moments silence.  
"If ya wanna look at it like that" Mark said smiling, sitting with his arms stretched out behind him. Lucy leant against him as they watched the clouds pass overhead.

"Are you coming back?" Mark asked.  
"To work? Yeah I am in a few months" She said then hesitated before asking a question that had been bugging her. "Why did you go along with the memory loss?"

Mark knew she was going to ask this sometime or another but what exactly could he say? That he wanted to be with her since the day Glen admitted that he had feelings? Because he felt like he needed to be there for her all the time? Or just because he was lonely? So many reasons popped into his mind but he couldn't get one to roll off his tongue he didn't need too when a pair of lips pressed against his. Lucy couldn't help it he was looking good in her eyes right from the start. She pulled away quickly, hiding under a blush.  
"I'm so-"  
Her apology was cut off by Mark now kissing her tenderly. Lucy was surprised at first, he was normally the rough guy well that's how she imagined him to be. But it became more heated when he lowered her to the grass. They both knew it was wrong but it seemed so right, they didn't care about the danger or who's feelings they would be crushing if they found out. Mark knew he shouldn't be toying with his best friends girl but he was drawn to her. He wanted nothing more than to take her out of her life with Glen. Where she had things tying her down. He knew he had finally gotten through to her. The real her, not the constant act that she put on. Where she would avoid people's gaze and hold people at a distance. Mark also knew that her relationship with Glen wouldn't go anywhere so long as Glen broke the barrier between them, or at least realise there is a barrier. Lucy finally realised it was wrong and she should be with Glen. She quickly pulled back and tried to regain her voice.

"Sorry but this is w.." She couldn't finish her sentence, she knew it was wrong but she didn't regret it, well she thought she didn't anyway. It had been so good and so different, but the difference was unexplainable.

"I should go, it's late" Lucy said standing up.  


* * *

Glen sat on the couch looking at the empty room. Toby was in bed, Scott and Kevin were at a club and Eddie was working late. He knew this was a perfect oppotunity to spend a night in with Lucy. He made dinner, he rented a romantic film, heck he even went out and brought some Oreos for her. After an hour of waiting, he knew she wasn't planning on coming home anytime soon. His plans were ruined because of Mark. His "best friend". Mark. All the anger had been building up inside him and he couldn't contain it any more. Glen's first target was the wall ahead of him as his fist rammed into it, he then kicked the chairs over and flipped the table to the side. Some how sense got to him before he did any more damage to the room. This was not the way to go about it, it would just lead to arguements. Glen sat back on the couch, sighing as his anger died down. He picked up the chairs and the table before going to wash his knuckles under the taps.

Lucy stood outside the house thanking Mark and kissed him on the cheek. His scent was so attracting, it was worn leather with a hint of spice. It was musky and so drawing. Lucy wanted so badly to kiss him and would of if Mark hadn't parked his bike right outside the window. Mark lifted her chin up as his thumb brushed her cheek. All he wanted was for her to stay with him at least for the night. He pulled her into a tight hug, placing a kiss on her head.  
"Goodnight" He said in almost a whisper. Lucy returned it and pulled away from him, giving him a small smile before walking into the house. She was surprised at the new side to Mark, she could never imagine him like that. One minute "I'll tan ya hide" and the next so sweet.

"Oh shit!"  
Lucy followed the constant cussing into the kitchen where Glen was rinsing his hand over the sink, his eyes met hers and he smiled wiping his hands on his pants.  
"How was the ride?" He asked.  
Lucy didn't respond she just walked over and took his hand, examining it. There was two small cuts over two of his knuckles, one had what seemed to be a small piece of glass in it.  
"What the hell happened?" Lucy said, still looking at his hand.  
"I broke an ornament. No biggy" Glen said trying to pull his hand away.  
Lucy frowned and led him over to a chair, sitting him down.  
As she rummaged through the cupboards, Glen heard he say "Broke an ornament my ass". He couldn't help but smirk a little bit at her stubborness, she walked back over sitting infront of him.  
"Ok this is gonna sting, but we need to get the glass out" She said getting the tweezers. After some minutes of prodding and poking, she managed to get the glass out. Then they went through the whole cleaning it out process.  
"Here I think I have a dinosaur band aid around here someplace"  
"It's fine I don't think I need the band aid no matter how tempting a dinosaur sounds" Glen said smiling.  
If Lucy had fell out of love with Glen, she had just fell back in it.  
"I missed you big guy" She said honestly.  
Glen smiled and all of a sudden things didn't matter anymore. He could always plan a night in for another night or something.  
"Here let me clean this up. Then I'll come upstairs" Lucy said.  
"Ok sweet" He said kissing her cheek then headed upstairs. Once he was out of sight, Lucy opened up her phone scanning the text she had just recieved.

_Goodnite girlie  
I hope ya gonna do some work on ma harley tomorrow, if so I'll see ya there  
_

_Gonzalez_

_xxx_

Lucy replied then turned the light off. She walked upstairs and into her room where Glen was sat up in bed. She went into the bathroom and changed then walked over to the bed, Lucy yelped when she was pulled unexpectedly ontop of Glen. He chuckled then kissed her before turning the light off.

"Thanks Glen" She said giggling then yawned.

"Sleep" He ordered.

"Alright just cause your being nice" She said kissing his chest and muttered a "Love you"

"You too sweet" Glen said.


	22. Chapter 22

Glen stirred before becoming fully awake, his cell was blaring Put Your Lovin On Me by Tim McGraw. He quickly looked to see if Lucy had awoke from the ringing, his eyes looked at the sleeping figure on the bed then answered his phone.  
"Hello?" He hissed, it was 6am on a weekend. He didn't mind if it was getting up earlier for work, but this was his time for resting.

"Glen? Is that you honey?"  
The voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He quickly pulled on some sweats and walked downstairs not wanting to disturb anyone.  
Then the name rang in his head, he knew exactly who it was.  
"Maurisa, what are you ringing me for?" Glen asked, not happy by the rude awakening

"I wanted to apologize, I was out of my mind. Glen it was all a cover up, I felt I had no other choice.." He heard her sob down the phone.

"Maurisa calm down. A cover up for what?" Glen asked trying to listen to what she was saying through her sobs, he was now outside in the garden.  
He sat on the swing bench, looking up into the house. He knew that Maurisa was trying to get him back but he convinced himself that nothing would draw him back to her, he was happy with the life he was living now.  
"Glen I'm having your baby"

Glen stopped thinking and thought it through, that wasn't possible he hadn't been with her for months right? It couldn't be his kid.  
"It isn't mine Maurisa I haven't seen you for almost a year" Glen said sternly.  
"It is yours Glen. And it's due in 2 months, I thought it might be Roberts but we tested and it isn't his. Glen it's yours"  
He put his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes, what should he do? He couldn't abandon his baby but he didn't want to leave the life he had just gotten used too.  
"I'll be there in a few hours" He said then put the phone down.

He found himself packing as quickly and quietly as he could. Glen knew he was going to have to buy a ticket at the airport then take a cab to his house, he didn't know how long he'd be there for and he knew once he went there'd be no chance of coming back. He had gone too many times. Glen toyed with the idea of leaving a note, but it left him still at the house when he had gone. He decided just to leave would be the better idea. When he had finished packing he leant over and placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek, promising her that he'd remember how good she was to him. Almost running downstairs, he left without looking back afraid that if he did then he would never be able to leave. It was finally over.

* * *

Lucy thought Glen had gone to the store when she woke up. It didn't really bother her, she just got everything done. After getting Toby up, Scott and Kevin appeared.  
"Hey girl" Kevin said hugging his friend, she returned it and clapped her hands together.  
"Do you wanna take Toby off my hands for a while? I'm gonna go do some designs on Mark's bike" Lucy said  
"Course, we thought bout taking him swimming" Scott said smiling at little Toby.  
"Ok I'm gonna be an hour. An hour and a half max is that ok for you guys?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah it's gonna be fine don't worry about us" Scott replied

Lucy said bye to Toby and the guys and headed to Eddie's. She was kinda excited about seeing Mark again, but she did feel hurt that she hadn't seen Glen all morning. When she got there she said hi to her co-worker Andy then walked right to the back. She got all prepped up and got ready to start when Eddie came in.  
"Lucy have ya seen Glen?" He asked immedietely  
"Urm no why?" Lucy asked, hoping nothing was wrong  
"I seen him in the airport this mornin when I was droppin a friend off"  
"There airport?" Lucy asked. Why didn't he leave a note saying? Or rung her? Was he coming back?

So many questions ran through her mind though she managed to figure out after trying to ring him, that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far !**


	23. Chapter 23

"From The Hallows, Wild Rose"

It had been 3 more months, Toby had gone back to Grace. Eddie had proposed to Jen, he had decided he wanted to make the most of what he had. Lucy on the other hand had stopped mourning over Glen, well thats what everyone else thought but to be honest deep down she still hurt. Something time couldn't mend. But she was back ontop of her game with the Diva's championship in reach with no interfering Edge to be found on Raw. Her new persona had changed, when she came back from her injury she was asked many questions.  
"How did you escape Kane?"  
That she found an answer for, she had meerly drugged him and played her own game. But before her mind was caught up with everything Wild Rose managed to escape and as for Kane, he left her to it. Her dark mystical character was left behind and she was back to being Wild Rose, the I-Dont-Take-No-Shit Character which consisted of herself mostly. But that wasn't the only luck she was having, Vince had decided to make Wild Rose the new tag team partner with The Undertaker.

"Lucy I know you can do this, concerntrate"

These were the words Lucy heard repeatedly when she was training with Mark. He always got her doing some overdrive thing, one day it will be wrestling him, the next it would be doing ridiculous amounts of running or something that would give him a good laugh. They were close, but Lucy wasn't planning on having anything with Mark. She just wanted to be happy and next time she may not revive as quick.

"Mark lay off please" Lucy said resting her head against the punchbag.

"Ok that's enough for today anyway" Mark said, his eyes fixed on the person who had just entered the Gym. Many superstars passed here day by day but Mark scheduled the time when certain people weren't there. Grace smiled at Mark and gave him a little wave, she had started a month to be exact and boy she was enjoying it. She was so prepared for the upcoming Summerslam PPV, she would be against her whiny sister and Mark. But she still had people guessing who her tag team partner would be, that was her own little secret.

Mark picked up his and Lucy's bags and walked ahead, Lucy trailing behind. She wanted nothing more to go and get a shower then rest up while she could, big match tomorrow. Against someone she had only fought with over a hairdryer and make up. Never in an actual wrestling ring. Her sister never liked wrestling, she'd always turn it over just to bug Lucy and now she was in the business? Lucy didn't quite understand.  
She felt a hard shove in her shoulder as her sister barged past her, Lucy would normally retaliate but she had no energy so she acted like it never happened.

* * *

Glen looked at Maurisa with intentions to strangle her. He had been wanting to do that for weeks now and if he lost his self control just a little then he'd be in prison. Why he wanted to strangle her? Because she faked the pregnancy, moved into his house, treated him like shit and now wouldn't accept "Get out of my house" as an answer. The first week she was fine but now, he couldn't take it anymore. If only he stayed then maybe he'd be fighting along side his girl but nope he couldn't do that, he had to make the wrong choice.

He shoved his belongings into his bag with Maurisa watching intently in the doorway. Vince had called and Glen's injury leave was over and he couldn't be happier.  
"How many weeks are you away for?" Maurisa asked, knowing this was her oppotunity  
"A month or two. And when I get back your out of here ok?" Glen asked raising his voice a little. Maurisa rolled her eyes and walked back downstairs, once he was away. Her fun began again.

Glen finished packing and walked out the front door, not even bothering to say bye. The sooner he was away from her the better, he got into his car and drove off. The sooner he was away, the sooner he got to the ring and hopefully the sooner he could win Lucy back. That was the only person that was in his mind, he knew he probably crushed her but if he caught the chance to make it up he would.

* * *

Lucy hurried along the corridor of the hotel, she was carrying a bunch of memos she had to deliver to everyone she knew for Stephanie. She offered to do it, saving the PA a job anyway.  
She had succeeded in delivering 11 out of 30 so far and she kinda had a time limit. Rushing was the only option as she knocked from door to door or shoving them underneath hotel doors. She was thankful she wasn't into the Assistant job. Lucy collided with something headfirst, knocking the 30 memos exact, everywhere. She started cussing the person before she even looked at them, infact she didn't bother. She crouched down picking the memos up, yelling and scrambling.  
"Jackass, you should watch where your fucking going!" Lucy was on a short rage rant, this was not the time to mess about with her.

"Ya quite finished girlie?"

Lucy looked into the emerald eyes of her friend,nemesis, room partner, the one half of the tag team champions. Mark leant down and pulled her up by the arm, she yanked her arm away from him and glared.  
"Watch where your going" She ordered slightly quieter than before, she quickly rushed off before he had the chance to have a go at her. Which she knew would happen, afterall it was Mark.

Mark smirked and shook his head, he had never seen a woman quite crazy as her. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button, the doors opened to reveal Shawn standing there.  
He greeted his buddy and they arranged a poker game in Paul's hotel room later that day, and was told to invite the usual guys along.  
"Well this is my stop, see ya tonight" Shawn said before going. Mark gave him a nod then he was left alone to him, the metal walls that were enclosing him and his thoughts.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he had Lucy.  
`Soon' He reminded himself. `Soon'


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for reviews  
**

**I would just like to mention a thanks to the usual readers and I hope I get some new ones aswell.  
No owning Glen nor Mark yet :( Bummer  


* * *

**

He could taste her sweet chapstick that was planted on her lips. Cherry. The kissing was full of passion, as his fingers ran the entire length of her body while his other hand was firmly planted on her neck, he nibbled at the lips he knew so well. She responded in the exact way he wanted, she moaned and nibbled at his lips. Oh god he could feel himself about to burst, he could feel the fingertips that ran across the faint marks his boxers had made. She made her touch seem so gentle yet so pertrifying.  
"Sir"  
Her word nibbled his earlobe making him groan when she repeated it again before the word "Sir" got louder and her touch faded.

"Sir we're landing"

Glen opened his eyes, the woman next to him was informing that they we're about to land. It seemed so real, too real and he knew now he longed her so badly. It was picture perfect and he needed her so much, she always said "Everything happens for a reason". They were _together_ for a _reason_, so that meant they would sure as hell get back together. He knew he had too but there was alot of repairing he needed to do he knew that.

The limo ride seemed to take forever and a day, he couldn't wait to see her. He flipped out his cell, no missed calls. No texts. Nothing. But what was he expecting? No-one knew of his return apart from Vince and Steph. The half mask was coming back, the old Kane was coming back. And the hair was slowly coming back, he knew he was gonna need the hair attached to the mask more than ever now. The thought of Lucy and another man had only just entered Glen's head, maybe she was happy with another man? It was possible but he wasn't giving up without a battle, he knew that much of the situation. The duration of the limo ride he couldn't decide that if the situation where she was with another man he would leave her to happiness or at least fight for her.

Finally the limo stopped outside the hotel, time for a quick shower and then go down and discuss what he should do at the show.

* * *

Lucy was in depth conversation with Eve when two hands covered her eyes, one larger than the other one.  
"Guess who" A voice said.  
"Hmmm let me guess John? And...Dave"Lucy said smiling. She turned around and smiled her assumtions were right for once. John gave her a hug whereas Dave picked her up, she cuddled into him. Dave was a sweet guy, and she couldn't resist his hugs they were pure heaven.  
"Heya Luce" Dave said in his deep voice, she responded with a mumble and yawned.  
"How much sleep did you get last night" Dave asked concerned not bothered that he was standing in the hotel lobby with a woman in his arms while John and Eve had walked off.

"Alot.." She said then looked at Dave's stern expression. "Ok not alot". Dave shook his head and put her down onto a seat, he liked the feeling she gave him but decided to let it go just incase people got the wrong idea. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" He asked with concern, she had a big summerslam match tonight, she was gonna need any sleep she could get.  
She sighed and fumbled with a loose stitch on the chair, honestly she had been loosing sleep over Glen and Mark. She was afraid she would let Mark down tonight mostly.

"Just things on my mind" She said quietly.  
Dave nodded, he wasn't going to force her to mention anything she didn't want too.  
"Girlie!"  
Lucy's face brightened with a smile as she seen Mark appear from the elevator, he wandered over and smiled.  
"Go get ready and we'll start preparin"  
Lucy nodded and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek.  
"See you Davey" She said waving then ran off.  
Mark hoped there wasn't a single thing between them, Dave was a good guy but she was his woman. Mark sat himself in the chair Lucy had been in then looked at Dave.  
"Mark take it easy on her today, she's tired and has a lot on her plate" Dave said before patting Mark on the back.

Mark knew he needed to talk to her. He told her when to go to sleep and how to prepare herself for a match like this but no she always went against what he said. She was in for it when she came down.


	25. Chapter 25

Wild Rose went face to face with her sister. Grace just smirked as she introduced her tag team partner, Edge! Well if that wasn't predictable enough, Undertaker had previously warned Wild Rose that he would probably be Grace's choice boy was he right.  
The match started off with Edge vs Undertaker, Undertaker having the upperhand with stiff uppercuts and an old school to top it off, Wild Rose and her sister were having a seperate brawl outside the ring when Grace started looking for weapons. Rose grabbed Grace by the hair and led her to the security barrier and smacked her head off it repeatedly, then irishwhipped her into the ring post. Grace fell holding her head, she hoped after the match she coukd persuade Mr McMahon to fine them both, afterall they weren't abiding by the script.  
After a quick glance down at her sister Wild Rose got into the ring to help Undertaker. She had been there for enough time to see Edge get the Last Ride, Wild Rose hollered but the enjoyment had turned to a frown when she realised the ref had dissapeared off the face of the earth.

Taker stood up in anger, where was the damn ref? He had this match won and the referee wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Where's the ref?" Wild Rose asked angered, Taker rubbed a hand over his goatee and waited. They weren't sending another ref out either, what the hell was going on? He knew Edge never abided by the script but hell why wasn't Vince doing anything, unless..  
"Shit!" Taker said running a hand through his hair.  
There had been a meeting about the storylines and he was too busy preparing Wild Rose to go. Batista came running down and clotheslined Taker, rolling him out the ring.

"Whats goin on?"Mark muttered through him punching Dave squarely in the jaw as the battle continued up the ring ramp.  
"Just go with it" Dave muttered back, taking a handful of Mark's hair and hitting his head off barriers as they went.

Wild Rose went to climb out the ring when flames blasted from the entrance. Kane appeared pulling the bands on his arm up, he had missed his old attire and the mask. He walked down looking at Wild Rose who just stood there in shock, he grabbed the top rope and lifted himself up, stepping over the top rope. Wild Rose stood there in shock, backing away from Kane slowly as he tilted his head from side to side. He took hold of her chin and made her look directly into his eyes.  
am  
"The Fire..." He paused and grabbed hold of her roughly "..Still Burns!" He shouted. And at that point the whole arena knew Kane had never gone or dissapeared. And now for Wild Rose there was no escape, he grabbed her and pulled her out the ring. Wild Rose was helpless as he pushed her up the ramp.

* * *

Lucy shoved Glen away once backstage, he may be back but hell no way was he coming back into her life. She was so frustrated with herself, she swore never to fall for him again. Ever ever ever! But his touch, everything even the mask was drawing her to him. But there would be no way she and him would be together.  
Glen watched as she quickly paced away from him, he knew she had every right too but he couldn't just watch her try to get away from him. He caught up with her quite quickly with his big strides and spun her around.  
"Go away Glen. I don't want anything to do with you" She said trying not to look at him.  
"Lucy,."He took her chin like he did onstage but this time much more gentle. "I-"

"I don't care what you have to say Glen I don't want to hear your excuses." She said pushing him away and ran off, hoping he wouldn't follow.  


* * *

"Wow Dave you really saved the show there" John said smiling.  
"Well I didn't want Vince on our backs" Dave said simply, he shaked his empty waterbottle at John. "I'm gonna go refill"  
"That's fine, I'll see you back at the hotel. I need to call Phoebe anyway, later" John mentioned before Dave walked out the locker room.

"Angie, Angie, Angie" Dave said sighing as he walked. His mind was clustered with how his ex-wife was, he missed her dearly but what could he do? She wanted shit all to do with him since her new collegue Harry appeared on the scene. She worked at Carter & Co Accountants, she was in a high position and earned alot, she was also very busy of the time so Dave figured she wouldn't be longing for him too much. He gave her everything and they loved each other but Harry was there more times than Dave was. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Dave was sidetracked when he seen Lucy slam the door of her dressing room, he swore he heard sobbing.  
He went over and knocked lightly, she was a very close friend who he hoped that one day something may happen out of it but wether it did or didn't he knew he would always have the friendship they shared.  
"Go away!"  
Dave took it as an open invitation to walk in and shut the door behind him, he crouched down infront of the curled up hysterical ball on the couch taking her hands in his own.  
"Lucy, what's the matter?" He asked tilting her head up seeing the teared stained cheeks and the shiny blue eyes. When she couldn't get her answer out in full, he held her to him as she cried into his bare chest. After getting the full explaination of what happened 15 minutes later when she was fully calm, he hugged her.  
"I can't tell you what to do. But the balls in your court, don't make any forced descions because Lucy" He lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "It's your life".  
"Thanks Dave, your the greatest" She said softly and kissed his cheek, Dave made the mistake of turning his head slightly and their lips brushed. Lucy pulled back and blushed.  
"Sorry" Dave said giving her a supportive smile and stood up. "Go back to the hotel and rest up for the night, and I'll see you in the morning" Dave said, Lucy gave an approving nod and Dave left.

Lucy curled up on the sofa and took out a book. She hadn't read for a long time and since Mark was gonna be out playing poker or something. She guessed poker or strip club, which she didn't really care about aslong as Grace and Michelle stayed away. She was really peed off with Michelle and she hadn't even spoken to her that much, Lucy shook the thoughts of her from her head and carried on reading. Her phone started ringing on the table, she sighed and picked it up, looking at the caller: Glen. Lucy rejected it and went back to reading.  
Lucy had to reject two more calls before he stopped ringing. She didn't want _anything_ to do with him.

Work was fine, she did what she had to do but anything else was a no no.

Glen let out a cry of frustration and ran a hand over his head. She wasn't gonna listen to him, look at him or even note his exsistence. All he wanted to do was apologize at least, he hated causing her heartache and he regretted it more than anything but now he had no chance. Those words rang in his head, he grasped his phone tightly and then flung it against the wall.


	26. Chapter 26

Mark glanced at the time, he hated shopping especially airport shopping. Lucy smiled when she seen Mark's bored expression but she had to buy gifts since she was going home. Going home was a problem, she hated England and she'd be seeing her mum, brothers and stepdad. The only good part was seeing her dogs but she was planning on taking Gonzalez with her. Lucy took Mark's hand and pulled him towards the checkout, he groaned when she spotted a really nice shirt and dragged him that way instead.  
"Don't ya have enough clothes girl?" He asked, why were women always obsessed with their appearance? She was good enough.

"Mark!"  
He turned around and seen Michelle walking towards him with a smile on her face. He cussed but smiled anyway, he spends one night with a woman and hell it's marriage. Michelle flung her arms around him, forcing him to put his arms around her aswell.  
"I missed you, I keep trying to speak to you at work but your always doing something with someone" She said giving him a sad expression.  
"Yeah about that.." He went to move his arms away but she moved against him, what the hell did he seen in her? "Mark,.." She purred leaning against him more.  
Lucy had turned around, watching Michelle practically forcing herself ontop of Mark, by Mark's face he was in a uncomftable situation. She rolled her eyes and went over grabbing the upper arm of Mark.  
"I can't leave you alone for a second can I big man?" She said completely ignoring Michelle. "Come on your not gonna makea good impression on my mum if we're late"  
"Good impression?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow, taking the distraction as an oppotunity to move himself away from Michelle  
"Yeah my mum may be a bit harsh because your my boyfriend and all but she will be harsher if we're late?" Lucy said winking to Mark. He finally understood she was helping him get away from Michelle.  
"Boyfriend? Mark are you not telling me something?" Michelle asked angrily.  
"Yeah I was tryin to explain. I'm dating Lucy" Mark said putting an arm around Lucy's waist and leant down placing a kiss on her lips. Electricity ran throughout Lucy as his lips touched hers, she knew it meant nothing but she still couldn't get enough. Michelle let out a cry and stormed off, Mark pulled away from Lucy and smiled, giving her a wink.  
"Ok that was unexpected but it worked" Lucy said as they walked on to the checkout.  
"Yeah I was great ma plan totally worked" Mark said grinning  
"Your plan?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow "The only plan you can come up with is how to get yourself in awkward situations. And you can let go of me now"  
Mark realised he still had his arm around her and moved it, still smiling.  
"Come on Gonzalez or we're gonna miss our flight" She said looking at the time.  
"Because someone can't go anywhere without buying something" Mark mentioned as they ran down the escalators with their luggage.  
"Don't blame me" Lucy shouted over the crowd of people.

* * *

"What's your seat number?" Lucy asked as the stood in the queue to board the plane. Mark rummaged in his pocket and took out his plane ticket, scanning it quickly.  
"Row A Seat 15 you?"  
"Row H seat 8" Lucy said sighing, she hoped they'd be together. Mark watched her face fall, he leant down and smiled.  
"Don't worry I'll give ya lots of attention when we get to the hotel" He whispered in her ear. Lucy's jawdropped and when she finally got her voice she couldn't ask Mark what the hell he meant by that since they were being moved in very quickly.  
Mark smiled at Lucy then walked one way as she walked down the other aisle, she got to her row and looked up, Glen was sitting directly behind her but he hadn't realise she was there and she planned on keeping it that way. She budged in and sat by the window, a grin spread across her face when Paul sat next to her.  
"Well well it's Pauline" She said turning to face him, he smiled and gave her a hug. "Hello Lucas"

The flight went well though Lucy was afraid to turn around just incase Glen saw her, she caught parts of his conversation with Rob but not much. Paul watched as Lucy looked out the small plane window humming along to a song he faintly recognized. He pulled out one of her head phones and put it into his ear and laughed.  
"Why are you listening to that?" Paul asked.  
Lucy looked at him and shrugged. "It cheers me up"  
"The bare necessites of life will come to you" Paul said, Lucy smiled and yawned.

"Why don't you talk to her?" She heard Rob say. Lucy couldn't make out Glen's response but heard Rob's reply "There is such thing as a face to face conversation dude"  
Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes, thinking about the relaxing sound of Baloo.

_So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something little britches  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard_

And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinkin' about it  
I'll tell you something true

The bare necessities of life will come to you

_

* * *

_

"How do you expect me to talk to her if she wants nothing to do with me Rob? Lets face it I screwed up and now there's no chance" Glen hissed looking down. He knew Paul was sitting infront so he didn't want King Of Kings listening to his conversation.  
"C'mon man we all ha-" Rob was interrupted by Glen putting his own headphones in.  
"Conversation over, goodnight Rob" Glen said sighing.  
There was a rumour going around that Lucy had spent the night with Dave and John with the time he was away. She had got over him a long time ago so now he was going to try and move on. Rob looked at Glen and got up, walking through to the other part of the plane. He found the airhostess pushing the candy cart, in times like these Rob knew a candybar would help. On his way back he noticed the woman sleeping with her head against the window next to Paul who was snoring loudly.  
"Dammit" Rob said looking at the asleep Glen, if he had known Lucy was sat infront Glen could of done something. He placed the candybar on Glen's lap and smiled, unwrapping his own.  
He smiled and waved at Shane Helms who was sat a few aisles away then chewed on the chocolate.  
"Mmm candy rocks" Rob murmured to himself, smiling.

"Breakfast, sir?"  
Rob shook his head and shoved Glen, who was staring into space. Glen turned to Rob and glared.  
"What?"  
"Dude, breakfast" Rob said.  
Glen sighed and shook his head at the hostess and went back to staring out the window. Rob didn't know wether to mention who was sitting infront of them to Glen or not but then he decided if Glen didn't want to help himself he should just leave it.  
For the remainder of the flight Rob watched Twilight, he frowned at one of the characters. Rob pulled out his camera from his travel bag and held up an old picture of him and Christian and compared.  
"Man Jay looks like James" Rob said succeeding in finding Jay's look-a-like. Glen rolled his eyes and watched as the pilot announced they were landing.

* * *

Lucy got off the plane and stretched, glad to be able to breathe again, but not for long. Her mum was gonna be seeing her in an hour.

She just hoped Mark would be on his best behaviour.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy knocked on the white door with the silver 11 attached neatly too it. She had no clue about how her mum would react after seeing her, so many questions flew around her head and yet no answers came. Mark could tell she was worrying, he slid an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the side of her head in reassurance. Since the airport he felt they had grown very close now, but he couldn't make a move on her until he was sure she wasn't using him. He had a hard trouble trusting some people.

The door opened and Lucy's brother appeared. He was a small guy, about 5-6 years old with blonde hair and a cheeky smile, the smile soon went as he stood there looking up at the bigman he watched many times on the tv. He gave one blink and ran off crying, Mark looked at Lucy to get her to try and help, the kid was scared of him but instead of helping she stood there in stitches, laughing uncontrollably. An older woman appeared, she had dark brown hair and glasses with a small physique added on, Mark could only look from right to left, he could confuse Lucy and this woman big style, they were near enough twins.  
"Come in, don't just stand there" The woman in said waving for them to come in.  
They walked into the well furnished house and was quickly moved into the living room, which was done out in browns,creams and wood. It was a big room with a cream lengthy couch in the middle by the fire place.

The little boy Mark had already had an encounter with hid behind a door that was opened slightly as a peep hole to look out at the big man.

After a few hours of talking her mum grasped who Mark was and even managed to introduce the little boy to Mark as Jake, one of Lucy's younger brothers. The other one was out playing soccer on a field far away. Mark grinned up at the framed picture of Lucy, she looked so different. The green uniform, the childish smirk and her hair tightly pulled back into a ponytail, he wouldn't say she was more mature but hell she looked different.

Lucy spoke with her mum in the kitchen, her mum was giving her all kinds of warnings about Mark and other "big men" she might run into. Throughout the conversation, Lucy's stepfather Dave walked in. She always called him dad because she never thought any less of him, she so prefered him to her actual father. After her talk with them both and her small introduction from Mark to her dad, she announced her farewell.  
"Ok your brother will be at the show tonight" Her mum said when they were halfway out the door.  
"Alright I'll leave his name with some guys and he can come see us backstage"

* * *

When they got to the hotel they were staying at Lucy dropped into the nearest chair. Which happened to be infront of where Dave, John and Jeff were talking.  
"Whats the matter Luce?" John asked sitting on the left hand side of her. She gave a weak smile to him and shook her head.  
"Just jet lag and..Family" She said tipping her head back.  
Dave lifted her off the seat and placed her into his lap, holding her tightly.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked simply.  
Dave had been talking to John and Jeff about the rumours going around the business about her being a slut because she had slept with Mark, Glen, Dave and John apparently. They couldn't decide wether to tell her or not but decided not too, they were gonna find the little rumour starter themselves. Lucy shook her head and stretched.  
"I'm gonna fall asleep on you Davey" She said quietly, putting her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He laughed and shook his head.

"Glen we are going to have such an awesome time" Rob said as they walked out the elevator. Glen had finally agreed to go see some horror film with Rob after much pestering. Blood, guts and gore. He could handle that aslong as their wasn't some stupid love interest.  
"Actually let's go watch something else" Rob said turning around quickly bumping into Glen. He frowned and looked up knowing exactly why Rob had a sudden change of heart. Glen watched as Lucy laughed with Dave as he placed his hand onto her leg, he wanted to tear those hands off immedietely, he clenched his fists and breathed heavily, trying to control his anger. Rob patted his arm since he couldn't reach Glen's shoulder.  
"C'mon man just don't look" He said.  
Glen unclenched his fists and followed Rob, staring at the floor as he walked past them both. Life wasn't going well, at all.

Mark whistled, swinging the rental keys around his finger as he walked into the hotel. He went out and brought the necessities for a night in with Lucy. He stopped in the spot and watched Dave practically grope her. He stood behind them and cleared his throat, making Dave look up.  
"Ya messin with my girl Dave?" Mark asked simply, thankfully he had his sunglasses on so Dave didn't see his cold icy glare.  
Dave raised his hands in surrender and gave a smile, kissing Lucy on the cheek.  
"Girl I've gotta run, catch you later" He said smiling then went off. Mark sat down and watched Lucy pat her legs while trying to stare Mark out in a long contest, Mark broke contact and she jumped up.  
"Ha! Ha! Wait till I tell people I can out stare the Undertaker" She said excitedly, he smiled and patted his lap. "C'mere".  
She did as she was told and sat on his lap, smiling a little bit.  
"You me and movie, night cap" He ordered slowly and deeply with a growl to his voice. Lucy wanted him to repeat the sentence again, hell if one sentence that came from his lips could turn her on she bet alot of things about him could.  
"Sounds like a plan to me" She said equally quietly


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy sat on the bed pretending to be watching the movie intently, but how could she watch the movie when she had a god right beside her? Her eyes looked at the huge tattooed arms and then his hands, she tried her best to imagine what he could do to her with those hands. She was worried that if she even considered looking up, he would catch her stare. The sound of shrieking filled her ears as the horror film continued.  
"Damn girlie ya not scared?" Mark asked turning to her.  
She shook her head, doubting that she could speak. He was overwhelming, to be next to him and not faint for her was currently an achievement. When the movie was over, Lucy looked at Mark with a questioning look before she could say "Hey Presto" she was being pulled onto his lap, he quickly turned on the dimmed lamp at the side of the bed, not too bright but not too dark, just enough.  
"I've never been with a woman who hasn't screamed through that movie" He said, almost impressed.  
"No Mark, you've just never been with me" She replied her eyes focused on his lips most of the time, he placed his hand on her lower back, she longed to feel his touch all the time.  
He replied with a smile and ran his hands over her hips.  
"And I've never been with a woman that makes me want to tear the eyes outta my friends" He said nipping at her neck. She had no response, infact her mind was mostly switched off, just enjoying her current time with Mark.  
"I've liked ya for a long time girlie" He spoke so deeply and so seriously, it made Lucy want to do all kinds of stuff to him.  
"Uh hmm" Was the response he recieved, he smiled, knowing he had control of her, every touch made her body his even more. She felt his teeth graze against her skin while she ran her hands over his back.  
"And no woman has ever made me l-"  
There was urgent knocking on the door, making Lucy snap out of the mindframe she was in, she quickly got off Mark and opened the door, seeing Rob stood there.  
"You guys ready to go to the show?" He asked,smiling.  
The show, dammit she forgot about work. She nodded and quickly grabbed her bag and keys from the side. Mark groaned and stood up getting his jacket, damn interruptions, damn work, damn RVD. When outside Rob gently manouvered Lucy to the side as the superstars were loaded onto the coach.  
"Lucy, my friend is a big fan of yours. He's at the show do you think you would mind meeting him. If it's trouble then thats cool man" Rob said. Lucy shook her head, she was happy to meet anyone and everyone.  
"Sure after the show right?"  
Rob nodded and thanked her before getting onto the coach.

Rob found his seat next to Glen and smiled broadly. Glen gave him one look and raised his eyebrow.  
"What are you smiling for?" He asked simply, playing with the mask he had in his hands.  
"Oh nothing, Glen my niece is here on vacation, she's coming to the show tonight, will you meet her for me? I'm kinda busy" He asked, hoping he would agree. Glen sighed, he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with women right now.  
"I don't think I can do i-"  
"Thanks Glen your a great guy" Rob said before moving to go sit by Jeff Hardy. He was quite pleased with himself.

* * *

"Wild Rose, after Kane interfering with your match against Beth Phoenix how are you feeling?" Todd asked.  
Wild Rose looked at him like he had two heads, how was she feeling?  
"How am I feeling? Who gives you these questions? Quite frankly I'm feeling pissed off" She replied holding her head.  
The crowd cheered as Kane walked into the interview, pushing Grisham out the frame. You could see his evil smirk as he looked down at Wild Rose, grabbing her arm forcefully.  
"We need to talk" He said simply, she shoved him off her arm and glared at him.  
"No Kane you need to sort whatever issues you have out"  
He grabbed her and turned her around then held her to him, laughing a little.  
"I was thinking. Rose, that me and you should get, married" He said laughing again.  
"No way! So you can do a Lita thing on me, get off of me!" She said trying to get away but his hold on her was too tight.

* * *

When the quick interview was over Lucy walked away, she hated how she felt towards him it just would not go away! She ran into her brother backstage and hugged him before he shoved her away.  
"Lucy, John Cena's looking" He said annoyed. She smirked and hugged him again just for the annoyance. Lucy introduced him to Dave and Mark before reminding herself that she had to go meet Rob's friend.  
"Reece, your being good right?" Lucy asked slightly concerned.  
"Yeah I'm being fine. So are you gonna end up marrying Kane or..?" Reece asked, he wanted to see his sister win a match or two and loved watching her constant run ins with Kane and Undertaker. Lucy shrugged "Who knows, nowadays. Ok Reece I'm gonna run, enjoy the rest of the show" She said hugging him one last time before running to where Rob was waving.  
"Hey thanks for doing this. She's in there" He said smiling.  
"It's fine, no problem"  
Lucy walked into the small room, only one person was in there and she did not want to see him. Her eyes widened when he looked at the woman who Rob was introducing, Lucy quickly lunged at the door, finding it was locked.  
"Lucy we need to talk" Glen said, Lucy turned around. She now had no choice.


	29. Chapter 29

Glen patted the seat next to him, he was trying to make this as easy as he possibly could. He loved the girl and would do anything for her happiness and being with him, wasn't making her happy and he had to deal with that, as painful as it was. Lucy looked around nervously and sat next to him, putting her hands together hoping for a distraction or a disturbance of some kind.  
"I know what I did was wrong" Glen started off.  
"No shit sherlock" Lucy said, Glen knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him.  
"But Maurisa rang me up and told me some, news and I couldn't just leave her"  
"But you can leave me is that it?" Lucy choked, she had so much love to give for this guy, but to know he didn't love her as much killed her inside. Glen rubbed a hand over his beard and sighed, throwing off the mask.  
"No Lucy she claimed she was having my child and I couldn't just let her fend for herself could I?" He asked a little angered.  
"But why couldn't you be there for your baby and be with me? I don't understand" She said not able to hold back tears anymore. the ex wife that screwed Glen's life up still had a hold over him and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"Because I didn't think you'd want my strings on our relationship!" He shouted angrily, the realisation of what he could of done instead had sunk in and it was frustrating.  
"Glen I would do anything for you! And when you realise that whatever burdens you carry that i will be there to help out, the better your life will be" She said standing up than ran over to the door, banging it in frustration. Glen walked over and took her hands for them to be snatched away immedietely.  
"I opened up for you and you did what everyone else did. You left me Glen!" She said in a mix of emotions.  
"Sweet I can't apologize enough"  
"No you can't Glen because I trusted you" She said sitting down again putting her head into her hands. Glen felt useless, what could he do? He knelt down infront of her and took her hands. Her eyes followed, Glen's heart broke in two when he seen the bloodshot eyes.  
"Then please, if we can't be together can we at least be friends?"  
Lucy wiped her eyes fiercely and looked at him, his face showed deep concern and this life was too short to hold grudges right? But this man had hurt her so much. She nodded and sniffled.  
"Thanks" He said.

The door opened and Glen stood there, he offered her a hand which she took with hesitation. Mark watched as Lucy pulled away from Glen's grasp to walk over to him. Mark wrapped his arms around her tightly and glared at Glen, who just looked at him in defeat, Glen gave a sigh and walked in the other direction.  
"C'mon girlie let's get ya to the hotel" Mark said then kissed her cheek.  
Whatever Glen had said in that room, he was gonna pay. Big time. The journey from the arena to the hotel room was silent, but Mark didn't push, he just left her to herself knowing that would be the best thing.  
"Mark?" Lucy called his name through the darkness of the room, it was 1am and she didn't want to wake Mark up.  
"Yeah girlie" He said in a softer tone, he had been cuddling her all night through all the sorrows and a few laughs between them both. She turned to face him, he felt her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.  
"Thank you. Your a great friend" She said, she wasn't able to reach and kiss his cheek so she kissed his arm instead. Mark gulped hard, friend? Was that all she thought of him?  
"It's fine darlin" He said kissing her forehead.

* * *

**10 Months Later**

Wild Rose watched backstage with everyone else as they drawed the draft picks. She was pregnant with Kane's baby already but she was determined not to let herself anyway near Snitsky at all. "The next lottery pick going to Raw is..." Everyone sat forward in their chairs some hoping it was and wasn't them; "Kane!". Wild Rose looked at her husband who sat there with his arms folded, he leant over and placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out to the ring. Oh yeah he was still some big red badass but the whole baby thing had softened him up a bit with Wild Rose.

After a match between Rey Mysterio and Gregory Helms, it was time for another pick of the draw. Again everyone leaned forward watching curiously. "Going to Raw is: Batista!". Dave got up and walked out to the ring, Wild Rose couldn't tell if he was happy or sad.

Alot more people were picked and now there were only two numbers left for Raw. The number got picked and Stephanie watched as the screen changed until a picture of Wild Rose stood there. She headed to the ring quickly giving the Undertaker a sympathetic look as he muttered "Shit" really loud. Wild Rose took her spot next to Kane watching, hoping that Undertaker got picked. Who got picked? Fucking Jillian.

When Lucy got backstage she hugged Glen and smiled.  
"I knew you were gonna pull that face I knew it" She said. Glen shrugged, she knew alot of things. They had gotten closer over the period of time but it was still "Just Friends" and she was Mark's girl now anyway. At the start it had been hard but it got easier, gradually but he knew if he had the oppotunity he would get back with her.  
"I've gotta run Jess is waiting for me" Glen said.  
"Oh ok then, send my love. See ya big guy" She said kissing his cheek.  
Glen went off and Lucy waited impatiently for Mark backstage. He eventually came after having a good conversation with Paul, damn she was gonna miss seeing him on the road now he was on Smackdown and she was on Raw.  
Mark picked her up and kissed her softly, smiling.  
"Damn girl's got patience like a saint ain't ya?" He asked smirking a little.  
"Only for you tiger" She said running a hand through his short black hair. He gave her one last kiss before putting her down.  
"Ya in for it tonight girlie I'm warnin ya" He mentioned as they walked out into the parking lot.  
"Is that a threat deadman?" She asked innocently  
"Ya bet ya ass it is" He said deadly serious as they walked to the two harleys parked side by side. Lucy sat on hers and started it up, thankfully it wasted no time starting straight away as did Mark's.  
"Too bad Toby's staying over tonight" Lucy yelled over the roar of the engines, she gave him a cheeky grin and sped off quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy leant back against Mark as he washed her back gently. It had been a rough night for them both and too many aches and pains. When Lucy got in from the pharmacy she found candles leading up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Mark was sat waiting. He was too good for her, she knew it. Lucy took Marks hand and examined it against hers, smiling.  
"You really are a giant" She said giggling.  
"Girlie you've seen me as a giant in so many different ways" Mark replied by pacing a kiss onto her neck. How he managed to get Eddie to take Toby out for a while was unexplainable, Eddie complained he was busy all the time. Mark wasn't happy with the storylines going on at the WWE, he knew what they were planning on doing to Lucy and he didn't like it, at all. Her with Glen had only just been bareable but what was coming..And he couldn't do anything about it from another roster.  
"Baby Dave's gonna look after ya for me while I'm away" He said, rubbing her stomach gently. She nodded and relaxed against him, he wanted to spend the few moments he had here with her.

* * *

That morning Lucy was exhausted but still made the effort to go get Mark some coffee and toast before he had to go. She recollected the memory of him and her last night, it was definately one to remember she wasn't sure if she was walking differently this morning but she bet she would be from the many many ways of the man behind the Undertaker. She slipped on a purple satin nightrobe and walked down stairs into the kitchen, taking a quick glance up at the time. 7:00 Mark's plane left in an hour, Smackdown had to start the tour early whereas Raw didn't start for a few days. She was about to head back upstairs when she felt his hands run over her arms, while he kissed he neck.  
"Good morning Gonzalez" She said with a smile  
"That wasn't what you were calling me last night girlie" He said taking the coffee off her and setting down on a chair.  
"I was calling you many things last night including a dickhead but who's counting?" She asked taking a sip, leaning against the worktop, he smiled and looked at her, she didn't look away from his eye contact no more. After talking for a while Mark packed his stuff together and met Lucy by his car.

"I'm gonna miss you" She said honestly hugging him.  
"I'd miss me too girl" He said and chuckled when she gave him an annoyed stare. "I'm being honest"  
"Yeah your ego is big enough don't make me puncture it" She warned, making him laugh once more. He placed his bags into the backseat of the car and his keys on the hood then picked her up in his arms. "But ya know what I'm gonna miss more?" He asked.  
"What's that then?" She asked smiling, holding onto his shoulders.  
"My bikes your gonna keep an eye on them for me right?" He asked, laughing hard now at her stern expression.  
"Forget it" She said in surrender, wiggling in his arms to get down.  
"I'm kidding, I'm gonna miss ya too" He said giving her a gentle peck. "Did I upset ya baby? I'm sorry"  
She took the upset expression of her face then leant up placing her lips onto his, he held her close as the kissing got rougher. At this rate he really didn't wanna go at all.  
"I'm gonna miss this that's for sure" He said kissing her once more then put her down. She sighed and took his hand.  
"Your gonna call me right?" She asked hopefully, she didn't want to seem to needy but that was what she was, she needed _him_ more than anything. Mark pulled her to him once more and smiled looking down on her.  
"Baby I'm gonna call you every night don't worry" He said before getting into the car then rolled down the window, Lucy leant in and kissed his cheek, smiling before watching the car pull out. These were gonna be some tough weeks without him.

* * *

Later that day Kevin dropped by with Scott, Kevin, Paul and Glen. Since Toby was away with Eddie for a while they all wanted to go out but she wasn't totally sure.  
"Come Lucy it will be fun" Paul said giving her puppy eyes.  
"Yeah don't be a spoil sport" Scott said poking her, Lucy pushed him so Scott hit her around the head with a couch cushion. Lucy growled when Kevin held them apart.  
"Now, now children" Kevin said then let go of his hold on Lucy. "Lucy it's 8pm you have done absolutely nothing all day but clean clean fix fix so now we are taking you out" Scott stepped forward rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah and if you don't I'll get Glen here to swat you" Scott cautioned.  
Lucy and Glen both blushed while Scott laughed. Kevin gave Lucy a gentle push towards the stairs while Glen tried to amuse himself with the devistatingly interesting carpet.  
"Go get changed, we'll meet ya in a few" Scott said waving.

Lucy looked through her closet, she hated picking clothes out of occassion. After a warm shower she decided on her red dress which was niether formal nor casual, just about right. She heard the car horn beep loudly for the 4th time after she had finished the final touches to her outfit. She ran downstairs, being careful not to trip in her heels and locked the door. She could just make out the black car against the nightsky and ran over, climbing in. The only spare seat was next to Glen, great!  
Scott and Paul wolfwhistled as she got in, accidently flashing some thigh.  
"You look very f-" Scott's mouth was covered by Kevin before getting whacked by Paul.  
"You look very pretty sweet" Glen said, making Lucy blush. He hadn't called her sweet in such a long time. He looked so good himself, as always he wore his lovely dress shirts this time it was black. His hair ended just touching his shoulders and those tight jeans made Lucy almost afraid to look down.  
"Are we all ready? In that case seatbelts on.." Kevin announced in a deep commentry voice "Scott hands inside the vehicle at all times and I mean _all times_"  
Lucy gave a laugh and they took off to the club.

Club Lava was the newest found club in Texas currently, loads of people were going in and out. Yet Kevin said he had picked a "quiet" night for clubbing.  
"First rounds on Scott by the way" Paul said, Scott stood there glaring at Paul before storming off to the bar.  
"Hey Scott do you know what we want?" Kevin asked following him.

They all sat there for most of the night talking and telling funny stories. Paul sat down from calling Steph and sighed.  
"Aren't you meant to be bumping and grinding on the dancefloor Luce?" Kevin asked  
"Yeah if you need a partner I'll be very happy to offer myself" Scott mentioned  
"No I'm fine thanks" Lucy said smiling. A slower song turned on and Lucy watched as people formed onto the dancefloor. The song was so familar, it was _their_ song. It had to come on now didn't it? Glen looked at Lucy, he knew it too. Glen got up and walked around the table offering a hand to Lucy.  
"Want to dance beautiful?" He asked.

Lucy didn't need words for an answer, she took his hand and led him to the dancefloor.

_I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning  
But I must've been dreaming  
And in the middle of the night without a warning  
I thought I heard you breathing  
Me and my so-called independence  
I've got this loneliness that's so relentless _

Lucy felt him put his hands on her waist, bringing them closer. Whenever they were apart he would tell her to listen to the song, because it was the way he felt when they were apart. She wondered if he still felt like that. "Well this is weird" Lucy said trying to be humourous about the situation.  
"I know" Glen responded, he wanted nothing more to capture those lips and claim them as his own.

_I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around  
I guess you get used to the way they make you happy  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much  
I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved  
_Everyday for the first few weeks one way or another, he would listen to the song. It reminded him of the happy times he shared with her. He just wished he could add a few more happy times to his mind with someone he loved.  
_  
I kinda miss those rambling conversations  
Where we'd talk about nothing  
The way you always made me laugh at my frustrations  
Baby that was something  
I should've been careful what I wished for  
'Cause I've got my freedom and so much more_

_I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around  
I guess you get used to the way they make you happy  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much  
I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved_

"I miss you" Glen said quietly.  
Lucy pretended she didn't hear the comment he made. She honestly missed being with him and spending time with him but she was with Mark and no-one else. She didn't want to ruin their friendship because thats what they were _just_ friends.

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much  
I guess you get used to somebody  
I guess you get used to being loved_

_I guess you get used to somebody  
I guess you get used to being loved_

Your gonna walk away and not look at him, because it's the best way. She reminded herself. That was her plan as the song finished.  
"I'm glad we're friends Glen" She said not looking at his eyes because she didn't want to see his hurt or for him to see the truth in her eyes. The rest of the night went ok apart from the slightly akward moments between Lucy and Glen.

* * *

Mark glanced at the clock and smiled, he wondered what devious plan Scott made Lucy do today. He missed that girl so much, it scared him. He was worried the whole Sara incident would go again, he didn't like commitments. The door opened and Dave came in with his bags and chucked them onto his bed. He looked at Mark and gave a laugh, shaking his head. What the hell was Dave laughing at? Mark frowned and looked at him.  
"What's so funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow  
"You. This time last year you were a grumpy ass and now look your actually smiling" Dave said laughing while taking some clothes out of his suitcase. "Still an ass though" He muttered.  
"I should get you for that one Dave" Mark warned.  
"Yeah you can later" Dave said going into the bathroom.  
Mark grunted and looked around at the hotel room, a package came flying at him from the bathroom. He caught it and examined it.  
"Lucy gave me strict orders to deliver that to you" Dave yelled from the bathroom. "And you have to wear it for your matches. You need help with those knees"  
Mark took out the knee casts and sighed, that girl knew him way too well. He took the hotel phone and wondered if it was too late to ring Lucy.

"Hello?" Was the yawny response he got from the other line.  
"Hey baby" He said with a smile "I ain't woke ya have I?" He asked worried, propping himself against the headboard.

"Nah" She replied, she was getting into bed but hearing Mark's voice was so much better than sleep itself. "Did you like my present?"  
"Yeah, thanks" He grunted  
"Good, are you eternally grateful?" She asked smiling lying on her stomach.  
Mark heard scrambling on the other end, he knew she was playing with the phone cord as always.  
"Girlie I'm more grateful about talkin to you" He said honestly.  
They shared funny stories about their day and listened intently to each others.  
"Aw I miss you Mark"  
"I miss ya too Lucy" He said without teasing her for once.  
Lucy smiled and sighed happily but then groaned.  
"I'm going to be longing for you until like Backlash"  
"In what way?" Mark asked with a curious smirk. Lucy couldn't help but laugh, either Mark was horny or he was a dirty perve. She figured both.  
"Every way Gonzalez"  
Dave came back from getting changed and lay down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head, half mindedly listening to Mark's conversation.

"Baby I want you" Lucy said, sighing  
"Girlie ya don't wanna know what I'd do to you if you were here right now" Mark said with a growl.  
"Oh c'mon man no phone sex please" Dave said cringing.  
"Fuck" Mark cussed remembering Dave was there. "Baby I'll ring you tomorrow"

"Ok Gonzalez, maybe tomorrow you'll get lucky" She said giggling "Say hi to Dave for me"  
"I will"  
"Bye Mark" She said a little saddened of the thought of not hearing him again until tomorrow.  
"Bye Lucy, take care" He said.

When Mark was off the phone Dave was smiling again. Mark shook his head. "What this time?" he asked.  
"You've got it bad" He said simply shrugging. Mark smiled "Maybe I do, maybe I don't" He said lying down, turning the light off.  
"Mark it's been months now, when are you gonna marry her?" Dave asked. Mark froze, he knew that question would come up but the thought scared the hell outta him. Lucy wasn't the girl to put up with just sex but he didn't feel that at this point he needed anything else.  
"Goodnight Dave" Mark said ignoring him

* * *

** Song by Tim McGraw - I Guess You Get Used To Somebody**


	31. Chapter 31

Grace smiled at the guy sleeping next to her. Finally she got both of them. She straddled the sleeping giant and leant down kissing him awake. No interfering sister, no interfering son just her and her new man. Glen kissed back the lips that were latched onto his, they felt so good and so familiar, maybe it was all just a bad dream and now finally it was over. He opened his eyes and nearly shoved the woman ontop of him halfway across the room, Glen wiped his mouth roughly and glared.  
"I know you like to play rough Glen" She purred.  
"Your becoming a well known ring rat you know that?" he asked coldly. Grace gave a laugh and sat on him again then ran a finger over his cheek.  
"Oh Glen such a joker, baby you wanted me last night" She said with a smirk.  
"Your sister is the only one I want now get the hell off me" He growled, she rubbed against him. Glen groaned when his other half woke up to the calling, he tried to pull her off but nothing was working, Grace knew she was winning this battle.  
"Glen you make me feel so good" She said.  
"No get off me now!" Glen said again.

Glen heard voices from the room next door to his, it didn't help that he was currently sharing with Scott. Grace nibbled on his ear trying to distract him from pushing her off.

"Yeah he's just in here" Scott said smiling.  
"Will you give him these for me?" Lucy asked Scott showing a bag full of clothes he had left behind.  
"Now why can't you do that yourself?" Scott asked "Are you worried that hes doing things to himself that you never accomplished with him?"  
Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved Scott out the way, opening Glen's door. She walked in and stopped, looking at her sister ontop of Glen. Glen pushed her off and scrambled, shoving his jeans on.  
"I'm sorry I'll just go" Lucy said going out of the room, she quickly shoved the clothes into Scotts hand and ran out the house entirely. Glen shoved past Scott who was making snidey comments and ran after her. This was not good at all, he called her name when she stopped about to get into her car.  
"It's not what you think" Glen said catching up with her.  
"It's your business Glen not mine" She said dropping some free tears discreetly. Lucy wanted him to move on she really did but her sister was too much, then again any other woman was too much. After all he was telling her stuff last night then in the same time fucking Grace. But it was his life.  
"No don't go" Glen said grabbing her arm gently.  
"I have things to do, I'm going to be late I have a..Meeting?"  
Glen frowned and shut her car door then threw her over his shoulder, heading back to the house. Lucy kicked and struggled in his grasp but no good came of it, no Grace nor Scott was found when they walked in. Glen set her down and locked the door.  
"There is nothing going on between me and your sister, lets get that clear first" He said sternly.  
"Ok whatever, can I go?" Lucy asked. Glen shook his head and started pacing.

"Me and you were dancing last night and we had a connection, don't tell me you never felt it". Lucy opened her mouth and looked around for some kind of excuse to get out of there, what did that have to do with anything? "Well did you?" he asked in a more softer tone. Lucy really didn't want to answer the question. "What kind of a q..Yes I did". Glen nodded and started pacing again. "Glen sit the fuck down!" Lucy said distressed, he was making her seasick. Glen sat opposite her and clasped his hands together.  
"Ok you felt it too, and you still love me right?" He asked. Lucy nodded and looked down, she didn't like being this honest at all. Before she knew it, he was kneeling infront of her, holding one of her small hands in his big one.  
"Then let's runaway, forget about all of this?"  
Lucy just about stopped herself from falling off the chair, run away?! Was this man completely insane? Has his character rubbed off on him way too much?!  
"Glen we can't, we have jobs to think about"  
"I would give it all up just to be with you. We could go anywhere, see everything. Spain, Japan, Australia. Think about it" He said. Lucy took the oppotunity of silence to think about it, her and Glen, no ties wrapped up in each other by the poolside or in a hotel or even with kids running around in the garden. But then she thought about the same thing with Mark but she knew Mark resented kids.  
"Sweet, please" He said cupping her chin, he moved in very slowly before pressing a sweet kiss against her lips. Lucy wanted to pull away but her body and soul was calling out for him. Glen pressed his tongue to her entrance before she granted approval, slowly he searched all of her mouth, she let out a groan. He brougth his head back and looked at her eye to eye.

"Are you gonna come with me?"


	32. Chapter 32

**FINAL CHAPTER!  
I've enjoyed writing it all. Thanks for all the readers!

* * *

**Grace wept as she sat alone in her hotel room. She knew she was a whore and a big one infact, but what could she do? She liked every man and wanted to pleasure them in as many ways possible. The door knocked hastily but she continued to ignore it.  
"Grace open up now!" The voice came.  
"For what? So you can get me pregnant again?!" She screamed through her tears. Indeed the man behind the door was Toby's dad. The knock came more softly this time before it opened from a big kick. "Ken please leave me alone" Grace said. This man took her heart and ran away with it as well as leaving her pregnant. Ken knelt beside her and took her in his arms.  
"Grace you don't understand. I want to be apart of yours and Tobys life" He said, she was almost convinced. A technician knocked on the door. "Mr Kennedy your signing is in two minutes"

"Don't go anywhere Grace. We're going to make a fresh start. I promise" He said kissing her cheek then walked out. Grace rummaged through her bag taking out a cigarette and lit it up, this was the only way she could currently find harmony with herself. She bet her sister was having a great time.

Mark sat with his head in his hands, should he? Shouldn't he? His thoughts were being overidden by marriage and how it would all turn out in the end. But she'd want kids right? He wasn't so sure, yeah the idea of a family went well but he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready. But he sworn she was his soulmate; bikes, sports, food, poker, everything matched. And he also knew this would be his last chance to do this. Mark stamped on the caution and phoned Vince. He'd need a few weeks off: the wedding and the honeymoon. After Vince cleared him he quickly booked a ticket back to Houston.  
After a few hours of waiting and packing he made it to the airport and got onto his flight. They weren't that far away it was about 3 hours by plane.  
"Soon girlie. Soon" He muttered as he sat down.

Ken found Grace on the balcony of the hotel looking over the town and the nightsky. She let out a puff of smoke and stubbed out her cigarette. The 3rd of it's kind. Ken shook his head and walked over, placing an arm around her. She showed no force to get away and even cuddled into him a little.  
"Smoking will kill you" He said  
Grace shrugged moving some hair over her shoulders. "Aslong as love doesn't I'm fine"  
Ken chuckled and faced her. "Grace I was thinking since we're starting fresh. Would you like to be my loudmouthed wife?"  
Grace raised an eyebrow and sighed. She didn't know if she wanted to be commited to Ken, but she knew Toby would rather have a good family than a single parent.  
"Alright but it's your mistake" She mentioned before kissing him.  
"Babe I make many mistakes" He said grinning.

"Heidi"  
Heidi turned around and then turned back to the shedloads of paperwork she had to fill out for her course as a Wedding Planner.  
"Adam"  
Adam smiled and walked in, sitting in the corner of the room watching as she scribbled on the paper untidily. She shot him a quick glance and then looked down at her work.  
"Can I help you Mr Copeland?" She muttered. Adam smiled at the response he was getting, he was certainly going to turn this shy girl into something that could win a verbal fight.  
"Mr Copeland? Oh I like that, alot. Have you forgotten?"  
Heidi pushed away the papers and leant back in her chair and started a war between his and her eyes. "No I haven't" She said not looking away. Adam moved closer and sat on the desk, pulling her up and inbetween his legs. "I could make you feel so good" He whispered in her ear.  
"Like I'd want you too" She muttered back then grabbed her coat, standing by the door. "I'm taking you up on that offer Adam"  
Adam grinned widly and slid an arm around her waist before walking out. "Baby you could take me up anytime"

Eddie sat with Scott, Kevin, Toby and Jen flicking through the channels on the tv. "Eddie stop, your making my eyes funny" Jen complained.  
"But there's nothin good on darlin" He replied still flicking.

"Sheesh you two argue like an old married couple" Scott said sitting back with Toby.  
"Urm Scott" Kevin said "They are".  
"Who you callin old bucko?" Eddie said angrily. Kevin stammered and held Scott infront of him, in his defense. "He's the one who said it!"  
"Oh yeah blame it on Razor Ramon" Scott said.

"Yeah blame it on the stupid guy!" Toby cheered. Scott picked Toby up and threw him onto the couch gently then went to pin him. "Uno, two, three!" Scott said smiling.  
Toby sat up angrily and shoved Scott then crossed his arms angrily. "Uno doesn't count and I kicked out!". Jen sighed as they started fighting again and got inbetween them.  
"Ok stop now children. Where is Lucy?" She asked raising an eyebrow, nobody had really noticed she had gone. Kevin looked at Scott and grabbed him "What did you do?"  
"Nothing I escorted Glen's mistress for the night off the premises. That was the last time I seen her"

* * *

Glen stood there checking his watch occassionally, she was late. He sat down with his suitcase and checked his cell, nope nothing. The airport was packed full of people, pushing and shoving. He didn't understand, she said she loved him, they made love and she said she would meet him. They had 2 tickets to Florida, he promised to take her to Disney World for the first time, then to Paris. He took out the small red box and fumbled with it, also was planning on proposing to her once they landed. He wanted nothing more than him and her, forever.

Mark got off the plane and walked into the arrivals, he grabbed his luggage and waited. He had left Lucy a text asking for her to come pick him up. Yeah he could get home by himself and surprise her but he wanted to do it infront of all these people. Show her how much she meant to him. She hadn't turned up for a while, he made his way through to departures, just incase she was waiting in the wrong bit, he knew she occasionally got it wrong.

Truth was Lucy was in the airport and was in departures. She had booked a one way ticket to Washington, Lucy knew that this was the only way that she didn't have to pick between the two friends. Mark was here and so was Glen, she needed to be incognito. She seen Mark scanning the crowds but no Glen thankfully. But she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here. She really didn't want to be the girl who came between friends as close as they were, it destroyed her to know that she had ruined their friendship. She read the board, her plane was leaving in 15 minutes. She heard her name being called but it was just a little kid.  
"Mom it's Wild Rose" The little girl said.  
"Sorry about this" The mom apologized.  
"No it's fine" She said bending down to sign the notebook, she was carrying. "Now you be good for your mom ok?"  
The little girl nodded and gave her a hug before waving goodbye. Lucy walked to the queue to board the plane knowing it would take at least 10 minutes to get through this queue.

Mark spotted her, standing there with her head down. He headed over, pushing through the crowds not knowing she had luggage. Glen tapped his foot and looked up, a big guy was pushing through people eagerly. He took a second glance and realised it was Mark. Hell, what was he doing here? He glanced over to where he was heading and seen Lucy there, what the hell was she doing?

The queue moved forward as the woman checked the tickets, two more people to go and she would be long gone. It was so hard giving up what she loved most, wrestling but she had no other choice. "Lucy!" Her head spun around to see Mark trying to get past a bunch of women with children "Move ya damn woman. Lucy!"  
Lucy quickly hid and moved forward once more. A hand grabbed hers but she didn't want to look at whoever it was.  
"Lucy I have been waiting for you to turn up" Lucy shoved him away, moving forward handing the woman her ticket. "Sweet what's wrong?" Glen asked. He couldn't let her walk away. Mark growled as he seen Glen, not really caring why he was there. He had one more formed crowd to get through and he was there. "Here's your boarding pass" The woman handed to her. "Lucy you can't do this!" Glen said angrily. Mark ran over and Lucy looked up. "I'm sorry" She muttered and pushed Glen off once more and ran through the terminal.  
"Sir you can't get in without a ticket" The woman said as Mark tried to get in. "Sir, the plane is about to take off" She said closing the door and locking it.

Glen looked at Mark as he did Glen. They knew how each other were feeling and damn they weren't gonna fight about it. Because that was what drove her away. Glen took his suitcase and walked over to the trashcan, he looked at the red box he had been holding before and threw it in before storming out the airport. Mark looked around and took out the single ring doing the same.

* * *

_3 years later_

Lucy was as nervous as she could be. Her meeting with Vince went well after being in TNA for most of the time, he finally took her back. She heard crying and smiled  
"Dave I hope that's not you" She said as he entered her room, holding the little girl with long curly chestnut coloured hair.  
"Yeah sorry. Vi ate my biscuit" he said laughing putting the little girl down. Violet ran over and hugged her mom's leg. "Mommy, daddy won't let me, biccy" She cried.  
Lucy bent down and picked her daughter up, she looked so much like her dad, her _real_ dad. Lucy kissed her cheek and smiled.

"You gonna behave for uncle Paul while daddy and mummy work?"

Violet nodded and yawned, resting her head on Lucy's shoulder. After a few minutes she fell asleep, Lucy placed her on the couch and went over to Dave, hugging him.  
"Nervous?" He asked simply  
"Yeah. What if he finds out about Vi?" Lucy asked worried.  
"Lucy we can't keep her from her biological dad. It wouldn't seem right" Dave said honestly, picking her up.  
"Yeah. I guess he needs to find out about her one way or another. But your always her dad, right?" Lucy asked.  
"Right" Dave said smiling and gave her a kiss.

The door knocked and Grace came in with Toby, Ken and the new member Katie. Lucy hugged Ken and her sister then Toby.  
"She's adorable" Lucy said smiling at the little bundle in Ken's arms. Ken placed a kiss on katie's head and sat down, smiling. Grace motioned for her sister to come into the other room which she did reluctantly. They sat down and Grace fumbled with her fingers.  
"Lucy I, slept with Mark a few years ago" Grace admitted.  
"So?" Lucy said.  
"I just wanted to get it off my chest. I'm changing and I just want to apologize for everything I did do" Grace said.  
"It's fine Grace, we've all done some pretty bad stuff"  
Grace nodded and looked at her sister.  
"How do you think Glen will take it?"  
"Grace. Glen's married, Mark's married, I'm married. He shouldn't really care. I just hope he doesn't resent her. Violet hasn't done anything to him" Lucy said.  
"I don't think he would. He's too nice for that"

* * *

"Have a good match Glen" Maurisa said down the phone. Glen had forced her to change her ways, or their marriage would be over for good. A little over a year he picked himself up and went back to her. He decided he would no longer be a tool but be the man, he wouldn't let her walk all over him. Mark came in and sat down next to Glen with Michelle.  
"She's coming back" Mark said simply.  
Glen nodded and patted Mark on the shoulder. "No falling for her now your a married man Mark"  
"You are too Glen" Mark mentioned as the pair laughed. The whole her going did bring them closer together and now they were as close as they were before she came. The door knocked once more and Glen yelled a "come in". Lucy took a deep breath and walked in to see them both sitting there. Oh jeez. Glen looked at her then at the little girl who was holding her hand.  
"Hi" Was all she could get out.  
"Hi" Glen replied. Mark stood up and hugged Lucy. "I missed ya girlie" He whispered in her ear.  
"You never change Gonzalez" He smiled and walked out the room.

Glen pulled a chair forward for Violet as Lucy sat down.  
"I'm sorry I left" She said "It's just I was destroying what you and Mark had. I couldn't be the one to get in the way"  
Glen nodded, his eyes were fixed on the little girl wriggling about on the chair.  
"I want to say, thanks. Me and Mark, are buds again" He said nodding "So who's this little princess then?"  
"That's the thing. Glen this is Violet. She's your daughter" Lucy said nervously.  
Glen didn't speak for a few moments but then eventually did.  
"Are you sure she isn't Dave's?" He asked  
"No Glen. How could she be? She was born before I started dating again. And she has your eyes, your hair. Everything"  
Glen nodded and pulled Lucy to stand up and gave her a hug  
"Then I have one more thing to thank you for. Do you mind if I see her occassionally?"  
Lucy shook her head and smiled when Glen knelt down beside her and started talking to her.

So that was her story. The way she started, the way she ended but at least this way even if it was for a moment she wasn't trying.

She was actually apart of something.


	33. Chapter 33

**Check out the sequel to Trying To Be Apart Of Something:**

**Occupied**

**Check it out on my stories list!**

**Brief:**

**Lucy is back again with Violet along side her this time. Violet is spending more and more time with Glen, how long till she realises that he's her dad? Mark has some suspicions about Dave and thinks he is no good for Lucy. Mark plans on showing Lucy what she's really missing even though he's with Michelle. Glen has tried to rekindle his relationship with Maurisa by marrying her. He tries and tries to push the thought of Lucy from his mind but it's fighting back. Maurisa hates the devil child Glen calls his daughter but is this just jealousy?  
While all this madness is happening someone has set three men to get to Lucy in any way possible as revenge for what Mark, Dave and Glen have done to him. So is this gonna drive Lucy to the end aswell as trying to get her job and normal life back? Read all about it!**

**LokiBufoon  
**


End file.
